


Born to die /JEREMY/

by missneuroticS



Category: Jeremy - Fandom, Original Work, Pearl Jam
Genre: 90'S, Blood, Bullying, Darkness, Depression, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, High School, Loneliness, Mental Instability, Other, Sadness, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Violence, gun - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missneuroticS/pseuds/missneuroticS
Summary: Más voltam én már mint gyerek, mást láttam mint a többiek. Lelkem más dalra volt vidám, szerelmem a merő magány...Meg az a srác akit már te is láttál és tudtad jól utálja magát, de mégsem hitted volna hogy a végén előveszi a pisztolyát...Nem vagyok más, csak egy kisfiú legbelül...- Megkaptad a figyelmeztetést Jeremy ? - kérdezte a tanárnő már kevésbé szigorúbb hangon, mint amit 45 másodperccel korábban használt.- Ez igazán gyors volt...Jeremy az íróasztal felé sétált, félúton megállt, szemben az osztállyal.- Kisasszony...Megkaptam, amiért igazán kimentem...- mondta halk hangon, de úgy hogy mindenki hallja. Majd arcán a legkisebb érzelem nélkül kihúzta a pisztolyt a kabátja zsebéből.





	1. Fogalmazás

Az osztályteremben ismét nyüzsgés támadt, amikor Mrs. Jackins beírta a legutóbb felolvasott fogalmazásra az érdemjegyet. A zaj azonban abba maradt, amikor a tanárnő a jegy beírása után lapozgatni kezdett a naplóban tüzetesen átvizsgálva a tanulók jegyeit. Végül megállt egyik lapnál.  
\- Jeremy Connels. - mondta hangosan, mire minden szem a leghátsó padban ülő fiúra szegeződött.  
\- Nos Jeremy, olvasd fel a házi dolgozatodat. A téma még mindig ugyanaz : egy este a családomban. - biztatta a megszeppent fiút a tanárnő.  
\- Muszáj ? - kérdezett vissza a fiú.  
\- Gyerünk már Connels, ne szarozz annyit ! - röhögött fel egy szőke fiú az első padok felől, de Mrs. Jackins elhallgattatta.  
\- Clark megkérlek, hogy maradj csendben, hogy meghallgathassam Jeremy fogalmazását ! - mondta szigorú tekintettel, mire a szőke elcsendesült.  
Nem akarom felolvasni...Nem...  
\- Hallgatlak. - pillantott a fiúra, aki félre söpörte haját a szeméből és a székről felemelkedve gyűrött füzete felé hajolva olvasni kezdte a fogalmazását.  
\- Velem történt.Sötét volt az este, fekete felhők úsztak az égen. Anya és apa megint veszekednek, hangosan, néha kibírhatatlanul. Én meg csak ülök a szobámban és hallgatom ezt. Apa a falnak löki anyát, aki sír, én meg össze rezzenek erre. A felhők csak jönnek és elfedik a holdat az égen. Már semmit sem látok, csak azt hallom, ahogy bántják egymást. Velem történt, de nem egyszer...  
\- Elég ! - vágott közbe sápadtan Mrs. Jackins és zavartan csukta össze az osztály naplót. Mindenki némán nézett a teremben és a döbbenetet szinte tapintani lehetett a levegőben. Az előbbi szőke fiú röhögve megszólalt.  
\- Ez mi a franc volt ?!  
Az életem...Amiről senki sem tud...  
Mrs. Jackins halkan megszólalt.  
\- Erre most nem adok osztályzatot, de óra után beszélni szeretnék veled. Leülhetsz.  
Jeremy szó nélkül leült, majd maga elé húzott egy papírlapot és rajzolni kezdett, nem törődve az óra menetével. Mrs. Jackins pedig új felolvasó után nézett.  
Kicsengetés után Jeremy a többi diákhoz hasonlóan össze pakolta a tanszereit és épp elhagyni készült a termet, amikor oda lépett hozzá az órán bekiabáló szőke fiú, Clark Gibson.  
\- Hé Connels, gondoltam hogy egy idióta vagy, de azt nem hogy ennyire...- gúnyolódott.  
Jeremy felnézett.  
\- Szállj le rólam Clark ! - mondta, de ez inkább erőtlen kérés, mint parancs volt és Clark meg sem hallotta.  
\- Hogy találtad ki ezt a sok marhaságot mondd ?! - kérdezte vihogva Clark.  
\- Ezt átéltem, nem kitaláltam. - felelte Jeremy.  
\- Jaj, csak nehogy azt állítsd, hogy az őseid állandóan ölik egymást. - hitetlenkedett Clark.  
\- Pedig igaz. - vont vállat Jeremy.  
\- Szerintem ez csak mese habbal, hogy végre figyeljen rád valaki, mert a kutya nem törődik veled. Simán elmebeteg vagy és kész. Tudod ki hiszi el ezt a sok zagyvaságot. Te agybajos ! - röhögött Clark és ott hagyva Jeremyt, tovább állt a barátaihoz. Jeremy pedig gyorsan kiment az osztály teremből. Szaporán ment a folyosón, hogy mielőbb kint legyen az iskolából, mikor Mrs. Jackins megállította. Jeremy azt hitte letolja, mert el akart lógni, holott a tanárnő megmondta hogy beszélni akar vele. De ehelyett Mrs. Jackins csak kedvesen elmosolyodott.  
\- Beszélgessünk ! - ajánlotta halk hangon.  
Nem akarok...  
\- Mennem kell haza ! - vágott közbe Jeremy.  
\- Mi van a kezedben ? - mutatott a fiú ujjai között szorongatott füzetre a tanárnő.  
Jeremy elsápadt.  
Tagadj mindent, vagy meg se szólalj !  
\- Ez csak...- dadogta, de Mrs. Jackins akkor már ki is vette a kezéből a füzetet és mielőtt a fiú bármit is szólhatott, léphetett volna belelapozott.  
Az ott látottaktól Mrs. Jackins arcából kifutott a vér. Rögtön az első oldalon egy szörnyű rajz árulkodott arról mit is gondol Jeremy erről a világról. Mrs. Jackins a néha felismerhetetlen főleg grafit vagy sötét színekkel készített firkák körül mindenféle írásokat vélt felfedezni. Amiből a legijesztőbb a lap aljára kanyarított mondat volt: ez a világ nem nekem való, meg akarok halni !   
\- Ha nem tévedek, ezeket órán rajzoltad...  
A fiatal tanárnő elszörnyedve nézte a sötét és komor hangulatú, rémisztő és vészjósló rajzot, majd egy hirtelen rántással kitépte a lapot a füzetből és a táskájába süllyesztette. Jeremy megdöbbenten bámult, de semmit nem szólt egy darabig.  
Szólalj meg !  
\- Megmutatja a szüleimnek ? - kérdezte, amint hang jött ki a torkán és olyan ijedt ábrázata volt, hogy Mrs. Jackins szíve bele sajdult.  
\- Természetesen nem. De nem szeretem, mikor tanulás helyett mással foglalkoznak a diákjaim. Most elmehetsz. - mondta Mrs. Jackins. Jeremy zavart ábrázattal sarkon fordult és egy halk viszlát után elindult az iskola hosszú folyosóján.


	2. Család

A Connels család a város legszélén, egy erdős külterületen lakott. Innen már távol esett a forgalom és a nyüzsgés, a házak messze voltak egymástól és jó tizenöt perc volt, amíg az iskola busz útvonalát az erre lakó diákok elérhették. De Jeremy sosem vette igénybe az iskola buszt, mindig gyalog ment iskolába és így is jött onnan haza.  
A ház amiben éltek, valaha jobb állapotban volt, de az itt lakók időhiánya meglátszott az épületen és az azt körülvevő környezeten. A kertet felverte a gaz, az egykor hangulatos kis halastó kiszáradva állt, a ház vakolata mállott, az ablakokra is ráfért volna a javítás, ahogy a tetőre is. Jeremy mégis szeretett itt élni, mert olyan közel volt az erdő, szinte hallani lehetett a zúgását és össze sem lehetett hasonlítani a nagyvárossal, ahol egészen tavalyig lakott.  
Amint benyitott a házba rögtön felsietett a lépcsőkön a szobájába. Ami az ő birodalma, rejtett zuga volt. Ledobta magáról a fehér inget, fekete nadrágot és pólóra, farmerre váltotta a gyűlölt iskolai egyenruhát. Alig öltözött át máris meghallotta a szokásos hangokat a földszintről. Szorítást érzett a mellkasa környékén.  
Hát ismét kezdődik...  
Anyja és apja ismét veszekedtek és ezt már egyre nehezebben bírta elviselni. Talán ezért is írta meg a fogalmazását a valóságról, bár nem gondolta volna, hogy fel kell olvasnia és hogy ezzel magára vonja Mrs. Jackins figyelmét. Nem bírta hallgatni a durva és bántó sértéseket, amiket szüleik egymás fejéhez vágtak. Kirohant a szobájából és szapora léptekkel igyekezett a földszintre, a veszekedés színhelyére.  
A tágas konyhában szinte visszhangoztak a szavak.  
\- Tudod mit, dögölj meg ! - ordította anyja gyűlölettel szikrázó szemekkel.  
\- De te se maradj életben, te ócska kis kurva ! - vágott vissza apja.  
Miért csinálják ?! Nem bírom...  
Jeremy közéjük ugrott.  
\- Apa, anya, ne veszekedjetek ! - kérte remegő hangon, mire szülei egy másodpercre kizökkentek egymás sértegetéséből. Nem is érzékelték, hogy fiuk haza érkezett az iskolából.  
\- Nahát haza értél...- ingatta a fejét az anyja.  
\- Miért veszekedtek újra ? - kérdezte Jeremy.  
\- Menj innen fiam, ez nem a te ügyed, ne avatkozz bele ! - tolta arrébb gyengéden Jeremyt az apja.  
\- Válaszoljatok, kérlek ! Miért kell minden nap ezt csinálni ? - kérdezte tehetetlenül a fiú.  
\- Mondtam már, hogy menj innen ! - kiáltott rá emelt hangon apja.  
Nem !  
\- Ez igenis az én ügyem ! Az én életemet veszitek el ! - csóválta a fejét Jeremy, de szüleit csak bámultak rá és egymásra üres szemekkel. Majd apja a földszinti dolgozó szobájába viharzott és jó hangosan becsapta az ajtót.  
\- Menj a szobádba ! - kérte az anyja és követte apját a dolgozó szobába, hogy folytathassák a veszekedést. Jeremy ott maradt a konyhában egyedül és fülét ismét megütötték a dolgozó szoba ajtaja mögül ki hallatszódó éles hangok. Felszaladt a szobájába és dühösen vágódott le az íróasztala elé. Könnyek jelentek meg a szemében., alig látott.  
Gyűlölöm ezt !  
Az asztalon tankönyvek, ceruzák hevertek szerte-szét. A történelem könyvre esett a tekintete, az egyik lap alján vastag betűvel kérdés díszelgett : Jó hazafinak tartod magad ? Jeremy némán nézett maga elé, nem tudta a választ, igazából nem is gondolkodott még rajta. Talán. Bár nem tudta mit tenne meg a hazájáért. Talán meghalna ha úgy hozná a sors. Szeme a falon lévő hatalmas amerikai zászlóra pillantott. Az ágyra pattant és levette a falról, majd az ágyra terítve tisztelettel húzta végig a kezét rajta.

Aztán az ablakhoz lépett és kitárta. Gyakorlott és gyors mozdulatokkal mászott le a ház oldalához támasztott létrán és sebes léptekkel a sűrű erdő felé indult. Szeretett az erdőben sétálni, akkor érezte igazán hogy otthonra lel, ahol senki sem bánthatja. A legnagyobb fa alatt állt meg és percekig csak hallgatta a saját szívverését, szapora lélegzet vételét, majd felnézett az égre és a kezét a szívére tette. Felidézte magában a himnusz első sorait.  
O say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Ő jó hazafi...  
A szeméből lassan csorogtak a forró könnyek. De nem volt aki megvígasztalja.


	3. Erdő, rajzok, farkasok

A lemenő nap fényei aznap már utoljára világították meg az erdő fáinak lombkoronáját. Jeremy a bronz színű avaron ült és rajzolt. Fekete krétával vadul húzgálta a vonalakat a gyűrött, fehér papírlapokra.  
A kusza rajzok sok mindent ábrázoltak. Házat, kutyát, lányt, virágokat, mindazt ami eszébe jutott. Ami bántotta, vagy ami éppen érdekelte. A színek bántó egyvelegét csak még jobban kiemelte az fák zöldje, és az avar barnasága. A levegő kicsit lehűlt már, lévén hogy az ősz vége közelgett és mert este hét-nyolc óra lehetett. A csendbe néha beszűrődött a messzi főút autóinak zaja, de Jeremyt ez nem zavarta. Ledobta kréta foltos pólóját és rajzolt egy kerítést. Mögé egy házat és közben azon gondolkodott, talán élnek az erdőben farkasok. Bár ő még egyet sem látott, de a baljós nagy csendben eszébe jutott, hogy feltűnhet egy, vagy bármilyen más vadállat.  
És ha jön, akkor esélye sem lesz a menekülésre. Széttépi. De fura mód nem teljesen félelemmel töltötte el, hanem azzal a gondolattal, hogy akkor örökre vége lesz a szenvedéseinek a földi pokolban. Látta maga előtt a farkas sárgán villanó szemeit és vicsorgó fogait és látta elsuhanni az árnyékát a fák között. Könnyű dolga lenne vele, hiszen a földön ül, egyszerű feladat lenne letepernie.Olyan mintha láthatatlan szemek figyelnének minden egyes percben...Remegő kézzel rajzolta a különféle ábrákat, kört és vonalakat és várt valamire. A zöld bokrok között megrezzentek a levelek. Jeremy felkapta a fejét és érezte hogy valami egyre közelebb ér hozzá. Elhomályosult szemekkel állt fel és óvatosan egy kisebb fa törzséhez ment. Valami mozgott a bokorban és mintha az avar is ropogott volna a közelben. Valaki vagy valami figyeli őt. Vadállat ? És érte jön ?A levegő szinte perzselt a tüdejében és pánikkal kevert félelem kúszott az ereiben a vérével vegyülve. Erőtlenül térdelt le és szíve hangos dobbanásaitól alig hallotta már ahogy valaki a háta mögé lépett.

Nem szabad ellenkeznem !De még nem készültem fel erre, akkor sem ha ez a sorsom. Most még nem...

\- Jeremy ! Hogy kerülsz te ide, ilyenkor ? - kérdezte a férfi és kezét a fiú vállára tette. Jeremy rettentően megijedt.  
\- Ne bántson ! - tört ki belőle a kiáltás és teste akaratlanul is össze húzódott. A félelem elvette az erejét és reszketett.   
\- De hát én vagyok az Frank. Frank Calloway. Itt lakom a közelben, ismerjük egymást ! Mi a baj ? Mit csinálsz te itt, fiam ? - kérdezte a szakállas, középkorú férfi. Aki mindennap erre járt a kutyáját sétáltatni. Jeremy sokszor látta és a szülei is jószomszédi viszonyban voltak vele. Frank mindig sárga viharkabátot viselt és kedvesen mosolygott. Barna ír szetter kutyája pedig hűségesen folyton ott volt körülötte.   
\- Semmi baj, csak megijedtem...- állt fel bizonytalan lábakkal a fiú.   
Frank furcsán nézett végig rajta. Majd szemei az földön heverő rajzokra és Jeremy levetett pólójára pillantottak. Zavart kifejezés ült az arcára.  
\- Biztos hogy jól vagy Jeremy ? Nem fázol ? Olyan hideg az idő már ilyentájt. - motyogta a fejét csóválva. Jeremy biztosra vette, hogy tökéletesen őrültnek tartja. Nemet intett, majd megszólalt.  
Szerintem teljesen őrültnek hisz...Ki tudja, talán tényleg az vagyok...  
\- Jól vagyok uram...Csak kijöttem rajzolni kicsit. - mondta hogy megmagyarázza a háta mögött látható papírokat.  
\- A szüleid elengedtek egyáltalán ? - kérdezte csodálkozva Frank. Jeremy bólintott, mire Frank a fejét csóválta. Valamit talán mondani akart, de ekkor a kutyája hangos ugatással megérkezett a fák lombjai közül. Jeremyt elfogta a félsz. Önkéntelenül is hátra lépett pár lépést. Pedig ismerte a kutyát, párszor már meg is simogatta. Az állat ugatott még egyet és hagyta hogy gazdája rácsatolja a pórázt.  
\- Hát én megyek akkor. Nem jössz ? - nézett rá még Frank.  
\- Nem...- rázta meg a fejét Jeremy és ez ha nem túlzottan, de valamilyen szinten meggyőzte a férfit.   
\- Rendben. - vont vállat és elindultak a kutyával együtt a fák sűrűjébe.   
Jeremy még mindig remegett a félelemtől, a haja izzadtan hullott a szemébe és kezdett fázni. Lehajolt a rajzaihoz és össze pakolta őket, majd felvette a pólóját is. Nem akart haza menni, de most már nem akart itt maradni sem.

Talán tényleg léteznek azok a vérszomjas farkasok...

A papírokat kezébe fogva kifelé lépdelt az erdőből, bár az első percekben maga sem tudta hova tart, merre veszi az irányt. Csak ment, amerre látott.


	4. Kételyek és kérdések

Frank Calloway gondolataiba merülve sétált ki az erdőből. Nem hagyta nyugodni az imént tapasztalt eset. Értetlenül állt előtte. Felkavarta. Sosem látta ilyennek Jeremyt. Mintha valami szer hatása alatt állt volna, mintha teljesen elvesztette volna kapcsolatát a külvilággal. Mindenesetre nem viselkedett normálisan. Teljesen zavart volt. A férfi nem sokat hezitált. Saját háza helyett Connelsék otthona felé vette az irányt. A csengetésre Mrs. Connels nyitott ajtót, arca könnyes, szeme kisírt volt. Kezében egy félbe tört porcelán tányér, amit gyorsan a cipős szekrényre tett, amint az ajtót kitárta.  
\- Jó estét Mrs. Connels. - köszönt Frank. A nő kérdőn nézett rá és fogalma sem volt mit akar tőle a szomszéd. Párszor már beszélgettek az utcán, de Frank még soha sem csengetett be hozzájuk.  
\- Jó estét Frank...- biccentett fagyosan.  
\- Ne haragudjon, hogy zavarom, de láttam a fiát az erdőben...Felettébb furán viselkedett, félmeztelenül volt és rajzolgatott a földön. Azt mondta, a szülei tudnak erről. De én nem is tudom...Igaz, hogy az önök engedélyével van Jeremy az erdőben ? - kérdezte Frank.   
Mrs. Connels egy fél másodpercre levegőt is elfelejtett venni, majd bólogatott.  
\- Igen...Igen...ez igaz, kiment hogy a szabadban legyen, egy kicsit sétálni meg ilyesmik...- dadogta elcsukló hangon.   
Frank nem tűnt túl meggyőzöttnek.  
\- Akkor jó, de tudja amikor megszólítottam, felkiáltott és remegett a félelemtől. Attól tartok esetleg alkoholt, vagy drogot fogyasztott...  
\- Ez butaság Frank ! Higgyen nekem, Jeremy furcsa, egyáltalán nem hétköznapi gyerek. Imád rajzolgatni mindenféle ostobaságot, ebben éli ki magát. Őt nem érdeklik a lányok, a haverok. Pedig hát tizenöt éves ! De ne aggódjon érte, tudja mit csinál ! Nem iszik és nem kábítószerezik, ebben biztos vagyok. Csak a maga elvont világában él... - magyarázta kicsit indulatosan Mrs. Connels, miközben elvörösödött.   
Frank kénytelen volt elfogadni ezt a választ.  
\- Köszönöm, így már megnyugtatott. Rendes fiú ez a Jeremy, nem szeretném ha baja esne. Az erdő nem biztonságos már estefelé.  
\- Ugyan, én köszönöm, hogy törődik a fiunkkal ! Viszlát ! - zárta le a témát Mrs. Connels és Frank is búcsút intett. A nő elgondolkodva állt még az ajtóban, amíg Frank és a kutyája el nem tűntek a szeme elől. Elmerengett a hallottak felett, majd felkapta a félbetört tányért és a konyhába ment.  
\- Ki volt az ? - kérdezte mogorván Mr. Connels, fel sem nézve az újságjából.  
\- Az egyik szomszéd. Frank Calloway. Képzeld, azt mondta hogy Jeremy az erdőben van és rajzol ! Szokása szerint a marhaságait csinálja, még véletlenül sem azt, amit a vele egykorúak. Ez a Frank azt hitte begolyózott a gyerek, mert szerinte furcsa volt Jeremy viselkedése. Pedig hát mindig ilyen ! Mintha nem is ezen a bolygón élne ! - háborgott Mrs. Connels és levágódott egy székre. Mr. Connels-t nem nagyon érdekelte a dolog.  
\- Inkább itthon lenne és tanulna, azt hiszem az átlagára jócskán ráférne a javítás. - morogta az orra alatt és tovább olvasta az újságját. Erre Mrs. Connels nem tudott mit szólni, csak ingatta a fejét.  
Jeremy gyorsan lépdelt az erdőben. Lassan teljesen elnyelt mindent az esti sötétség. Néha meg-megbotlott egy kiálló gyökérben, de amennyire tudott sietett. És nem nézett hátra.

Miért olyan furcsa most minden ?!

Most valahogy halálfélelme támadt az erdőtől. Eddig sosem volt ilyen, igazi otthonának tartotta ezt a helyet. Nemsokára feltűnt a házuk, addigra a fiú szeme is megszokta a sötétet, így nem is kapcsolt villanyt, amikor megpróbált benyitni az ajtón, majd hirtelen elhatározással inkább felkapaszkodott a létrán és úgy mászott fel az emeleti szobájába. Beugrott a nyitva hagyott ablakon, majd rajzait az íróasztalra tette.   
Csend honolt a házban, a szülei talán elmentek aludni, de lehet hogy csak halkan vitáztak a földszinten lévő hálószobájukban. Jeremy leült az ágya szélére. Ma sem tanult semmit, futott át az agyán. Krétától színes kezeire bámult, majd a nadrágjára ami földes és fűfoltos volt. Fáradtnak érezte magát. Ledobta cipőit és az ott hagyott amerikai zászlót arrébb tolva végig dőlt az ágyán. A levegő, ami a nyitott ablakon át áramlott feléje hideg volt, borzongott tőle. Takaróját magára rángatta és valamivel jobban érezte magát ettől. Egy autó fényszórója látszódott a sötétben és fénye megvilágította Jeremy szobájának csupasz, fehérre mázolt falát. Egy újabb nap ért véget...A fiú lehunyta a szemét és elveszett a csendben, amit ritkán élvezhetett szülei állandó és hangos veszekedése miatt.  
Iskolába persze másnap is menni kellett. Mint minden hétköznap. Ugyanúgy korán kelt fel és fogmosás után felhúzta az egyenruháját, össze pakolta a tankönyveit. Majd elindult. Senki sem kísérte az ajtóig és nem búcsúzott tőle kedves szavakkal, csókokkal. Szülei többnyire már elmentek dolgozni ilyentájt, ha pedig mégsem, mással voltak elfoglalva. Talán észre sem vették, amikor Jeremy reggelente halkan kisétált a ház ajtaján.   
Az első órát Mrs. Jackins tartotta. A diákok szerették a kedves, fiatal tanárnő óráit, mert érdekesen adta elő a más tanárok által unalmasan levezetett tananyagot. De Jeremy akkor sem tudott oda figyelni. Már reggel elragadta a tegnap este hangulata. A füzetébe rajzolt, vadul és reszkető kézzel tépkedte a lapokat, egyiket a másik után. A papírlapok szakadásának hangja szinte bele hasított az óra csendjébe, ahogy a grafit ceruza sercegése is. Jeremy hol egyik-hol másik osztálytársára pillantott, várva mikor veszik észre hogy mit csinál. De egyelőre senki sem figyelt fel tettére. Kivéve Mrs. Jackins-t, aki tanári mivoltából eredően hamar kiszúrta, ha egy tanítványa nem figyelt eléggé.   
\- Miről is szól a mai óránk ? Jeremy ? - szólította fel a fiút. 

Istenem, már megint én...

Jeremy össze rezzent és felemelkedett a székről. Egyáltalán nem tudta, miről volt szó, nem volt itt, csak testben.

Nem tudom, nem tudom !

\- Háború és béke Jeremy...Nos...beszélnél pár szót a történetről ? - kérdezte Mrs. Jackins, de néma csend volt a válasz a kérdésére. Halk zúgolódás futott át az osztálytermen.  
\- Mondd Jeremy, figyelsz te egyáltalán ? - csóválta a fejét a tanárnő, de Jeremy furán-lázasan csillogó szeme és izgatottsága mindent megmagyarázott. Nem beszélve grafitceruzától szürke ingujjára.

Nem tudok figyelni, ami itt belül van százszor érdekesebb...

\- Mit csinálsz, ha szabad kérdezem ? - érdeklődött Mrs. Jackins, de Jeremy csak állt ott némán, felelet nélkül. Clark át nézett a padjára, egyenesen az ott heverő rajzaira.  
\- Tanárnő kérem, idiótaságokat rajzol ! - jelentette ki.   
\- Ez remek ! Megint rajzolsz, ahelyett hogy bekapcsolódnál az óra menetébe ! Nem lesz ennek jó vége. Ülj le és most már figyelj. Az órai munkádat természetesen elégtelenre értékelem. - mondta tehetetlenül Mrs. Jackins és beírta a naplóba az osztályzatot, de valahogy sejtette, hogy ettől Jeremy egyáltalán nem fog oda figyelni.   
Jeremy leült és a füzetét bámulta. Szeme elhomályosult, égett az arca és veríték csorgott le a hátán.   
\- Pancser...- suttogta neki Clark röhögve.


	5. Vörös

Óra után Mrs. Jackins előkereste Jeremy rajzát a táskájából és egyenesen az igazgató irodája felé igyekezett. Kopogott egy rövidet, majd félre téve a jó modort, szinte berontott.   
Az igazgató Mr. Hyett, bőrüléses székén ült és éppen egy több oldalas dokumentumot tanulmányozott, aminek lapjai a tanárnő hirtelen és gyors belépésére szerte-szét repültek az asztalon.  
\- Mr. Hyett, beszélnem kell önnel ! - kezdte türelmetlenül Mrs. Jackins.  
\- De Molly...mi van magával...Sosem láttam ilyen idegesnek. - dadogta Mr. Hyett és össze szedte az előtte heverő papírokat.  
\- Mutatni szeretnék önnek valamit. - ezzel Mrs. Jackins a férfi elé rakta Jeremy rajzát. Mr. Hyett megszemlélte, majd értetlenül meredt a tanárnőre.  
\- Szép kis rajz...olyan grafika féle...  
\- Te jó ég...Nem érti igazgató úr ?! Ezt egy tizenöt éves srác rajzolta. Látta mit írt oda ? Meg akarok halni ! Ön szerint természetes dolog ez ? - fakadt ki Mrs. Jackins.  
Az igazgató a fejét csóválta.  
\- Molly, csak nem azt akarja mondani hogy komolyan vette ezt a rajzot ? Meg akarok halni...Ez annyira tipikus...Melyik tinédzser ne érezne így olykor ? Én tizennyolc évesen fel akartam akasztani magamat, mert a kiszemelt lány nem jött velem el a végzős iskolai bálra. Ugyan már...- vonogatta vállát Mr. Hyett.  
\- Ez a fiú nem csak most ilyen. Ő így látja az életet. És alig beszél. Mintha a rajzain át próbálna kommunikálni a világgal, sikertelenül. Sosem figyel az órákon, általában rajzol, ha felszólítom nem tud válaszolni. Kénytelen voltam elégtelent adni neki ma is, de nem hiszem hogy érdekelné. Kétségbe esett a pillantása, mint egy...  
Mr. Hyett közbe vágott.  
\- Mi a gyerek neve ?  
Mrs. Jackins átnyújtotta Jeremy aktáját. Mr. Hyett kinyitotta a kemény fedeles irattartót és átfutotta a gépelt papírokat.  
\- Jeremy Austin Connels...- hümmögött és látszott rajta, hogy nem ugrik be neki a névhez tartozó arc.  
\- A családjával nem rég költöztek ide Dallasból. - tette hozzá Mrs. Jackins.  
\- Az itt álló adatok szerint a fiú átment a felvételi pszichologia vizsgálaton, semmi érdemlegeset nem talált nála az iskola pszichologus Mrs. Samuelson. Ha pedig nem rég óta laknak itt, meg is van a válasz. Egy beilleszkedési nehézségekkel küzdő tini. - Mr. Hyett össze csukta az aktát és elégedettséget tükrözött az arca. Mrs. Jackins azonban nem így gondolta.  
\- Uram, én érzem hogy valami nincs rendben Jeremyvel. A viselkedése merőben más, mint a többi vele egyidős osztálytársának. Még sosem találkoztam hozzá hasonlóval. Talán Mrs. Samuelson tévedett...  
\- Mrs. Samuelson általában nem téved, több mint nyolc éve dolgozik az intézményben. Molly, kérem gondolkodjon ! Ez a Jeremy éppen kamasz korban van. A kamaszok mind érthetetlenek, különlegesek. Van aki ilyentájt szerelmes lesz, más gyűjt valamit, ő éppen rajzol. Majd kinövi ezt a szokást. - csóválta a fejét az igazgató rosszallóan.  
\- Talán egy speciális iskola jobb lenne neki...De a szüleivel még nem sikerült beszélnem, olyan mintha nem is léteznének, be íratkozás óta nem találkoztam velük. - jegyezte meg Mrs. Jackins, de Mr. Hyettet nem győzte meg.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy Jeremy szülei is osztanák a meglátását. Gondolom elfoglalt emberek és azért nem jelennek meg a fogadó óráin. Speciális iskola ? Csak idő kell neki, talán több idő mint az átlagnak. Ne hamarkodjunk el semmit, nem szeretnék felháborodott szülőket az irodámban, akik vérig vannak sértve mert bolondnak nézi a gyermeküket. Én elhiszem hogy fiatal és lelkes Molly, de nem a maga gondja megmenteni minden ön szerint elveszett báránykát...  
\- Szóval nemet mond ? - sóhajtott Mrs. Jackins.  
\- Lássa be, felelőtlenség lenne helyeselnem amit állít ! Először ki kellene vizsgáltatni a gyereket utána véleményt mondani. De ehhez a szülők engedélye is kell...  
Mrs. Jackins felkapta a rajzot az íróasztalról.  
\- Megszerzem az engedélyt és majd beszámolok mindenről ! - bólintott elszántan.  
Ezalatt Jeremy osztályában rajz óra volt. A tanár kiadta az óra anyagát, majd felment néhány percre a tanáriba. Jeremy szótlan tanácstalanságban ült üres papírja felett. Piros festéket kevergetett és megpróbált valamit rajzolni, de a parancsra megszabott rajzok sosem sikerültek valami jól. 

Ez egyszerűen nem megy...

Clark felállt a padjából és pár haverjával Jeremyhez vonult. Szeméből sütött a gúnyolódás.  
\- Hé Connels, mutasd már meg a rajzodat ! - röhögött fel, ahogy mögötte álló két fiú Tommy és Mike is.  
Jeremy nem szólt semmit, halvány vonalat festett a lap közepébe.  
\- Hé, fafejkém ! Neked szóltam ! - emelte fel a hangját Clark.  
\- Connels fordíts ide a képed ! - mondta egy másik fiú is a terem végéből.

Érzitek a félelmemet ?!

\- Mit akartok ? - suttogta Jeremy.

\- Hogy megmutasd a hülye rajzodat, ha egész nap ezen dolgoztál, biztos nagyon jó lehet. Na gyerünk ide a mázolmányoddal, te ütődött ! - kiáltotta ellent mondást nem tűrően Clark. Jeremy az elszánt tekintetekre nézett és félelem cikázott végig rajta.  
\- Na gyerünk, mi lesz már ? - türelmetlenkedett Clark. Jeremy tudta hogy a leghelyesebb lenne oda adni a szinte üres papírlapot, de mégsem mozdult. Valami vissza tartotta, maga sem tudta mi.   
Clark hosszan nézett rá, majd gonosz szikrák villantak a szemeiben.  
\- Á, szóval nem mutatod meg ? Na várj csak te kis buzi ! - és hirtelen felkapta a Jeremy előtt lévő poharat, majd az abban lévő festékes vizet Jeremyre öntötte. Jeremy fehér ingén szétterült a haragos vörös színű víz, mintha vér lett volna. Az osztályban váratlan és súlyos csend bontakozott ki, minden szem a hátsó padra esett. Clark Tommyra és Mike-ra nézett. A két fiú értett barátjuk pillantásából, mert kezükbe vették a környező padokon lévő poharakat és követve Clark példáját, ők is rálocsolták Jeremyre a festéktől színessé vált vizet. A csendet felváltotta a döbbenet, kicsivel később a nevetés. A hangos, bántó és gúnyos nevetés. 

Már megint nevetnek. Rajtam nevetnek...

Jeremy nem védekezett, szótlanul tűrte hogy a színes festékcseppek mindenfelől záporozzanak rá és mélyen bele ivódjanak hófehér ingébe. Mintha minden festék folt egy-egy bántó szó lett volna. Tompán hallotta osztálytársai kacagását és Clark elégedett hangját. Aztán minden össze mosódott gyors szívverésével együtt egy halk zúgássá, ahogy a szeme előtt lévő képek is. Mégsem szólalt meg, de belül üvöltött és nagyon szeretett volna meghalni. Vagy legalábbis nem ott lenni.


	6. Őrült ?!

Fájdalmát nem tudta hogy magába fojtani. Rajzolt és a szeme könnyes lett, miközben a papírra vetett vonalakból kialakult, mi bántja őt. Néha a társaira nézett, amilyen hirtelen jött a gúnyos kacagásuk, úgy el is unták hamar és mindenki vissza tért a padjához, a rajza felé. Mintha mi sem történt volna. De Jeremy agyába bele égett a nemrég átélt élmény. 

Ti nem tudhatjátok...

Látta maga előtt ahogy az egész osztály vele szemben állva csúfolja és gúnyolja őt, minden egyes szavuk és a nevetésük pengeként hasított végig a fiún. 

És ott volt Clark is, aki elégedetten locsolta rá a festékes vizet, két barátjával együtt. Nem sokkal később vissza jött a rajz tanár és az óra folytatódott. De Jeremy nem tudott figyelni és egész napját ez jellemezte. Festék foltos egyenruháját sok tanár firtatta, némelyik meg is szídta hogy nem tud rá vigyázni. A tanórák végeztével Jeremy úgy határozott, hogy egyenesen az erdőbe megy, de csak a parkig jutott el. Többre nem volt ereje. A park nem volt olyan mint az erdő, nem adott akkora biztonságot, nem lehetett elbújni a végtelen bokrok és rengeteg között, de a délutáni szélben lágyan mozduló fák valahogy megnyugtatták Jeremy háborgó lelkét. Elővette az órai rajzait és nézegette őket. Felidézte magában ismét a történetet, a hangok és képek már távolibbnak tűntek, de még mindig élénken játszódtak előtte. Aztán már csak azt vette észre, hogy ismét rajzolni kezdett. És néha teljesen megfeledkezett a gondjairól, úgy érezte hogy a dolgok megszűnnek, ha papírra festi őket. Talán egy-két órát volt ott és valamivel tisztább gondolatokkal indult haza felé. Éppen kifordult a parkból, mikor valaki utána kiáltott.  
\- Jeremy ! Hé, Jeremy várj ! 

Ne...

Mrs. Jackins volt az. Jeremyt kiverte a veríték, egyáltalán nem volt kedve a tanárnővel csevegni, sejtette hogy úgyis kérdőre fogja vonni a mai viselkedéséről. De nem tehetett mást, megállt és megvárta míg a nő beéri. Jeremy szíve idegesen vert és a menekülés kényszere volt a testében.  
\- Jeremy, haza felé mész ? - kérdezte Mrs. Jackins és látszott rajta hogy nem érti hol volt eddig a fiú, mikor a tanításnak már régen vége volt. A nő kezében papírzacskók voltak, ételekkel megrakodva, bizonyára vacsorához készülődött.  
\- Igen. - felelte kurtán Jeremy.  
\- Beszélnünk kell, ugye tudod ? A mai órán sem figyeltél egyáltalán és rajzoltál, mint mindig. A többi tanár is panaszkodik rád. Mi baj van Jeremy ? - érdeklődött Mrs. Jackins, de a fiú nem válaszolt, vállat vont és néma maradt.  
\- Van valami problémád esetleg otthon ? Vagy az iskolában ? - kérdezgette Mrs. Jackins, de Jeremy erre is csak konok hallgatással felelt és érezte a könnyeket a szemében.  
\- Kérlek válaszolj ! Ha nem működsz együtt, kénytelen leszek beszélni a szüleiddel. Ezt akarod ? Vagy mindenféle vizsgálatokat ? Speciális iskolát ? - gurult méregbe a tanárnő egy pillanatra, amit aztán rögtön meg is bánt és igyekezett kedvesen elmosolyodni hogy bátorítsa Jeremyt a beszélgetésre.  
\- Nem vagyok őrült ! - szólalt meg Jeremy nem kevés lázadással a hangjában.

Tudom, hogy annak tart...Mert mindenki annak tart...

Mrs. Jackins-t meglepte a hangnem, szelíden megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem mondtam, hogy őrült vagy. De nyilvánvalóan problémáid támadtak. És beszélned kell a bajaidról, ha azt akarod hogy segítsünk. Értsd meg, ez a te érdeked is.   
\- Nekem nem kell segítség ! - fordult el Jeremy és letörölt egy könnyet az arcáról. Akárhogy is akarta vissza fogni magát, kezdett megtörni és ezt szerette volna a legkevésbé. Hogy minden tükröződjön az arcán. És hogy könnycseppjei elárulják.  
\- Jeremy, te sírsz ? - hökkent meg Mrs. Jackins részvéttel a hangjában és a fiú vállára tette a kezét, de Jeremy elhúzódott az érintés elől.

Nem szabad sírnom...

\- Nem. Nem sírok. - felelte dacosan.   
\- Én nem csak szimplán a tanárod akarok lenni, hanem a segítőd is...Ha bármi baj van, bármiben segíthetek, tudod hol találsz...Csak szólj ! - sóhajtott Mrs. Jackins gondterhelten és mereven bámult Jeremy arcába, hátha a fiú végre megszólal és megtörik a jég. De Jeremy csak lehajtotta a fejét.  
\- Semmi bajom. - közölte és Mrs. Jackins belátta, abban a percben nem tehet többet.   
\- Hát jó ! - biccentett.  
\- Haza kell mennem. - mondta Jeremy halkan és lépett párat előre.  
\- Rendben, menj csak ! De figyelni foglak és ha továbbra is gond lesz veled a tanórákon, mindenképpen beszélek a szüleiddel ! - szólt utána a tanárnő és elindult a másik irányba. Jeremy hátra sem nézett, csak lépdelt a szürke aszfaltozott járdán.

Csak el innen, hogy ne lásson semmit rajtam...

Zaklatott volt, arcára rászáradtak a könnyek. Fejében ott visszhangzottak Mrs. Jackins szavai, amik számára fenyegetésnek tűntek. Szólni akar a szüleinek és speciális iskolába akarja küldeni ?! Ez rémisztő volt...  
Jeremy nem értette, miért éppen vele foglalkozik a tanárnője, de nagyon terhes volt számára ez az egész kéretlen törődés és kérdezősködés. A gondolatok vadul cikáztak az agyában egészen addig, amíg haza nem ért. Amint feltűnt a házuk, máris más dolgok jutottak eszébe. Vajon mire fog haza érni ma délután ? Ismét gyűlölni fogják egymást a szülei és hangosan ordítoznak ?! Félelem ébredt a gyomrában ahogy végig gyalogolt az őszi avarral borított kerten, majd óvatosan lenyomta a bejárati ajtó kilincsét és benyitott a hűvös előszobába.


	7. Semmi szélén

Amint belépett a házba, az emeletre sietett és festék foltos ingét a szennyes kosárba dobta, bár sejtette hogy anyja úgysem kérdezi mi történt a ruhájával. A szobájába ment és felvett egy pólót meg a farmernadrágját. Hallotta a konyhából a kanalak, tányérok csörgését, ezért úgy döntött lemegy szüleihez. Mikor leért az emeletről, máris meghallotta a súlyos szavakat, amikkel szülei egymást sértegették. Jeremy a konyha szekrény mögé bújt és onnan nézte az elé táruló siralmas képet. Apja a hosszú asztal egyik végén ült, az anyja a másikon. Miközben ettek, halkan vitáztak.  
\- Te olyan szerencsétlen vagy ! - morgott az apja, kanalát a levesbe merítve.  
\- Nem tehetek róla hidd el ! Szerinted én ezt akartam ?! - emelte fel hangját az anyja.  
\- Ugyan már, még hogy nem tehetsz róla ! Ezt ne mondd, mert nem hiszem. - rázta a fejét hitetlenkedve az apja.  
\- Szerintem ez részben a te hibád is. Ha nem idegesítesz fel nap mint nap, minden egyes reggel, én nem leszek szétszórt, pontatlan és nem rúgnak ki. - vádaskodott anyja és megvetően legyintett.  
Jeremy most már elő bújt a konyha szekrény mögül ahol, eddig heves szívdobogással rejtőzött.   
Zavartságát igyekezett leplezni, némán oda ment a középső székre és leült. A szülei észre sem vették jóformán. Jeremy azért köszönt.  
\- Sziasztok ! - majd üres tányérjára nézett.

Miért nem vesztek észre ?!

Apja és anyja futó pillantást vetettek rá, majd anyja szedett neki az ételből.  
\- Csak azt mondd meg, ezek után mit csinálsz ? - állt fel Mr. Connels és a konyha szekrényhez ment, hogy kávét töltsön magának.  
\- Természetesen keresek másik állást. Azért, mert ez egy kis város és nem Dallas, még akad a számomra is valami azt hiszem. Addig meg itthon leszek. - felelte az a nő.   
\- Anya elvesztette az állását ? - csodálkozott el Jeremy.

Sajnálom anya...úgy sajnálom...

Mr. Connels diadalittasan bökött felesége felé.  
\- Ez téged semmiben sem érint, ugyanúgy megkapsz mindent, mint eddig. De nézz csak anyádra, olyan hülye hogy kirúgatja magát ! - gúnyolódott.  
\- Mondtam már, hogy nem tehetek róla. Vagyis nem csak én vagyok a hibás. Hanem te Daniel, mert ilyen vagy velem és persze te is Jeremy ! Ha végre nem úgy viselkednél mint egy őrült hanem mint a korodbeli tizenöt évesek, talán én sem lennék most ebben a helyzetben. - vágott férje szavába idegesen az asszony.  
\- Én ? - kapta fel a fejét Jeremy.

De hát én csak...

\- Ti mindketten megnehezítitek az életemet ! - fakadt ki Mrs. Connels és ő is felállt az asztaltól, ahol már csak Jeremy ült elhagyatottan és szomorúan nézett szüleire, akik a tágas konyha két részébe húzódtak egymás elől.  
\- Hagyjátok ezt abba, kérlek ! - suttogta, de könyörgése nem használt. Mintha meg sem hallották volna a szülei. Egymást vádolták, az apja ordítozott, az anyja zokogni kezdett. És minden ismét össze kuszálódott, még keserűbbé vált Jeremy lelkében. 

Ezt nem bírom hallgatni !

Eltolta a tányért maga elől és kifelé indult a házból. Senki sem szólt utána, nem marasztalta. Szülei csak egymás gyűlöletével voltak elfoglalva. Szabad volt az útja. Némán lépdelt át a kerten és útja egyenesen az erdőbe, a lombok közé vezetett.   
Késő délután volt, sötétedett már, lágyan fújt az esti szél, kicsit kísértetiesen meglebegtetve a fák leveleit. Jeremy jó néhány perc monoton séta után leült egy fatörzsre. Tanácstalan és feldúlt volt. Sírás feszítette belülről. Sötét színű haja alól pásztázta a komor esti kék eget. Nem tudott rajzolni. A nagy sietségben, ahogy elmenekült otthonról, nem hozott magával sem papírt, sem krétát. Pedig tudta, kicsit segített volna rajta, ha papírra veti az őt kínzó érzéseket. Érezte hogy önti el barna szemeit a forró könny, ami aztán végig fojt az arcán és rácseppent fehér pólójára. Olyan jó lett volna hangosan zokogni, hogy elmúljon a fájdalom, de nem tette. Nyelte a könnyeit és igyekezett vissza fojtani a sírását. Majd felállt a fatörzsről és lassan elindult valamerre. Nem tudta merre, haza menni semmiképpen sem akart még. Csak lépkedett a puha, nedves avarban, majd egy nagy fánál megállt és nézte az égen megjelenő holdat. Fáradt sárga színébe bele szédült és a fájdalom hangjai eltompultak kissé. Ismét tett néhány céltalan lépést, mikor is hirtelen zaj ütötte meg a fülét egy közeli bokorból. Jeremy rémülten hátra fordult, de realizálni sem volt ideje magában a történteket, mert valaki elkapta és nagy erővel ledöntötte a földre.


	8. Shhh...hallgass gyönyörű kisfiú...

Jeremy a döbbenettől szóhoz sem jutott. Nagy erővel csapódott a földre és tompa fájdalom hasított a hátába. Egy magas férfi állt felette elemlámpával a kezében. A lámpa fénye bántóan világított Jeremy szemébe, aki hunyorogva az erős fénytől óvatosan szemügyre vette a férfit.  
Félelmetesnek és sötétnek tűnt.  
\- Ki maga ? - kérdezte halkan, a férfi azonban nem válaszolt. Lehajolt a fiúhoz és végig nézett rajta.  
\- Ugye nem sérültél meg fiam ? - mosolyodott el, de ez a mosoly nem volt barátságos. Jeremy számára idegesítő és félelemkeltő volt. Nemet intett és elfordította a fejét, mert zavarta az idegen átható pillantása.  
\- Akkor jó. Milyen gyönyörű gyerek vagy...- állapította meg a férfi és Jeremy nem pontosan értette, mire céloz ezzel. Az ismeretlen alak még mindig elégedetten mosolygott, ezzel a félelem mind nagyobb tüzét gyújtva Jeremyben.  
\- Szép vagy ha mondom...- jelentette ki újra és érdes kezével megsimogatta Jeremy arcát, ami még mindig nedves volt a könnytől.   
\- Mit akar tőlem ? - érdeklődött Jeremy remegő hangon. A fickó még mindig Jeremy arcát simogatta, lassan mintha ki akarna élvezni minden másodpercet. 

Nem tetszik ahogy néz és ahogy hozzám ér...

\- Hogy mit akarok ? - nevetett fel hangosan és zsebre vágta a lámpáját. Ismét sejtelmes félhomály lett az erdőben. Jeremy kihasználva ezt, óvatosan feljebb húzódott a földön és hátát félig egy nagy fa törzséhez döntötte. A férfi leguggolt hozzá és hosszasan a szemébe nézett. Csodálkozás és döbbenet volt a tekintetében.  
\- Te tényleg nem is sejted mit akarok ? 

Nem akarom sejteni !!!

Jeremy össze kuszálódott gondolataiban megjelent egy szörnyű gondolat, de nem akarta ezt tudomásul venni. Hevesen megrázta a fejét, mire a férfi ravaszul elmosolyodott és beszélni kezdett.  
\- Hét éve megerőszakoltam egy lányt. A rokonom volt...Több év börtönre ítéltek. A feleségem sosem jött látogatni, aztán pár éve beadta a váló keresetet, ott hagyott, a gyerekeim eltávolodtak tőlem. Egyedül maradtam. Persze megérdemeltem amit kaptam az élettől, amit tettem az megbocsáthatatlan...Nem rég szabadultam és mindenki téved, ha azt hiszi megváltoztam. Nincs miért megváltoznom. Én már egész életemben ilyen romlott maradok ! Ez vagyok én ! El fogok menni az asszonyhoz és megmutatom neki, hogy engem nem hagyhat faképnél. Elmegyek hozzá, még ha életfogytiglanra is ítélnek, megmutatnom mit kap ha velem szarakodik ! De előtte...játszom itt veled egy kicsit gyönyörű kisfiú...Te semmi rosszat nem tettél, csak rosszkor voltál rossz helyen...A szüleid nem figyelmeztettek, hogy az erdő veszélyes hely ilyen késői órákban ?   
Jeremy lehajtotta a fejét. A szülei...akik örökké egymást szídják, talán azt sem tudják, hogy eljött otthonról. A fiú nem szólt, nem reagált, az ismeretlen férfi pedig láthatóan zavarba jött ettől. Másra számított. Védekezésre, küzdelemre, könyörgésre, menekülésre. De csak a csend némasága lengte be a kietlen erdőt.   
\- Szerintem fogalmad sincs az egészről...- morgott döbbenten, majd nadrágja cipzárjához nyúlt. Jeremy fél szemmel követte a mozdulatot és a szíve vadul vert.  
\- Bántani fog ? - kérdezte alig hallhatóan.  
A férfi arcán undorító vigyor jelent meg.  
\- Nem bántalak kisfiú...Nem úgy bántalak...  
Jeremynek eszébe jutottak a régi iskolájában testnevelés órákon tartott önvédelmi előadások. Amikor a tanár arról beszélt, hogy vannak emberek, akik bűnös gondolatokkal bírnak és sötét, hátsó szándékokkal közelednek a fiatalok felé. A fiú most kezdte felfogni azoknak az óráknak a súlyát.   
\- Tudod már miről beszélek ? - kérdezte a férfi. Jeremy bólogatott hogy igen. 

Azt hiszem...

\- Utána meg fog ölni ? - kérdezett vissza és egész testében tiltakozott hogy a férfi hozzá érjen, megalázza. A félelem és ezer más érzés megbénította. Érezte, hogy az erdő, ami eddig szövetségese volt, egyetlen társa a szomorúságban, talán ellene fordult ezzel. A sűrű lombok mind útját állták, nem menekülhetett.  
\- Ha nem viselkedsz rosszul, elmehetsz. - közölte a férfi, mire Jeremyből felszakadt egy sóhaj. Nem megkönnyebbült, inkább fájdalmakkal teli. Remegett mindene, arca sápadt, vértelen lett, ahogy hagyta hogy a férfi végighúzza tenyerét a nyakán, majd áttérjen a vállaira. Koszos kezei nyomán fekete foltos lett a pólója és arca is. Mintha lángoló jelekkel örökre megbélyegezte volna minden érintésével. De nem kiabált, arca rezzenéstelen maradt, szemei egy pontra meredtek és némán tűrt mindent.


	9. Pofon

Késő éjszaka ébredt fel. A tűz mellett feküdt, a lángok fáradt narancs színt árasztva csináltak fényt a koromsötét erdőben. A tűz közelében ült a férfi is, mereven bámulta a száraz ágak ropogását. Jeremy nem mert megmozdulni, pedig hátát kényelmetlenül nyomta a hideg talaj. A férfi észre vette, hogy fel kelt.  
\- Ülj csak fel ! - szólalt meg kedélyesnek tűnő hangon. Jeremy alig hallhatóan megmoccant és a tűzhöz húzódott. A melegség az arcába csapott.  
\- Mennyi az idő ? - kérdezte rekedt hangon.  
Az idegen koszos zsebórájára pillantott.  
\- Hajnali fél kettő van...- felelte.  
Jeremy gyomra össze ugrott és fázni kezdett, pedig meleg volt a tűznél. Már hajnali fél kettő...

És milyen régen elmentem otthonról. Talán apa és anya mostanra észrevették, hogy nem vagyok a szobámban és aggódnak. Vagy átkoznak és dühösek rám...

\- Ugye tudod, hogy nem bántottalak és nem nyúltam hozzád komolyabban. Az nem ilyen, ha én valakivel rossz vagyok... - mondta hirtelen a férfi.   
Jeremy össze szorította a szemeit. Csak emlékfoszlányok voltak előtte. És hangok. A férfi egyre hangosabb zihálásának a hangjai, ahogy kezeit végig húzza a fiún. De Jeremy nem látott semmit, teljesen sötét volt körülötte. És jéghideg a levegő. A férfi keze pedig nyirkos, ahogy hozzá ért. A lihegések hangosabbakká váltak, aztán egyszer csak megszűntek, ahogy az érintések is. És Jeremy levegőt venni sem mert, össze húzta magát a földön és várt, riadt szívverését hallgatva.  
\- Tudod, mással jobban elbánok, de te annyira furcsa vagy...Össze zavarsz és tudom hogy félsz, de emellett minden porcikádból lázadás árad...Nem bírtam megtenni... - tette még hozzá az idegen.   
\- Én lázadó ? - csodálkozott el Jeremy és még közelebb ült a tűzhöz, ami lassan átmelegítette kihűlt kezeit.  
\- Igen te...De hogy is hívnak ? Még a nevedet sem tudom...- nézett rá az idegen.  
\- Számít a nevem ? - kérdezett vissza halkan Jeremy.  
\- Talán. Szeretném tudni. - vont vállat a férfi.  
\- Jeremy Austin Connels. - nyögte ki a fiú.  
-Jeremy...szép neved van...Én Harry Clementine vagyok, bár igaz a nevek jelen esetben nem számítanak, hiszen valószínűleg soha többet nem látjuk egymást. - elmélkedett Harry.  
Jeremy nem mondott erre semmit. Csak elgondolkodott. Ott volt a férfi kezei között, kiszolgáltatottan, Harry azt csinálhatott volna vele amit akar, mégsem történt semmi. Csak pár felkavaró érintés, amitől össze szűkült Jeremy torka és az émelygés fojtogatta, de nem okozott neki fájdalmat és életben hagyta. Bár ennek nem tudott felhőtlenül örülni, nem tekintette ajándéknak. Egyszerűen csak szerencséje volt.  
Harry felállt és egy kisebb fadarabot dobott a tűzbe.  
\- Mennem kell. Nem akarom, hogy a zsaruk rám találjanak. Szerintem menj szépen te is haza és tartsd a szád ! - mondta.  
Jeremy kábultan bólogatott.  
\- De tényleg egy szót sem arról hogy találkoztunk, különben csúnyán megjárhatod. Nem viccelek, tudom hol laksz gyönyörű kisfiú...- Harry zsebéből egy kés pengéje villant elő.  
\- Nem mondok senkinek semmit. - bámult a kés felé Jeremy üveges tekintettel.

Mert senkit sem érdekel mi történt velem...

\- Rendben. Bízom benned Jeremy. Tudom hogy nem csinálsz őrültséget ! - helyeselt a férfi és gyorsan elindult a sötét lombok között. Ahogy távolodott és az avar egyre halkabban ropogott a talpa alatt, a fiún úgy futott végig a megkönnyebbült borzongás. Akármi is történhetett volna, az erdő csendes éjjel. Egy lélek sem tudta volna meg, senki sem segíthetett volna. Elnézte a tűz pattogását és megvárta míg a lángok kialszanak, majd ő is elindult haza felé. Végig úgy érezte, Harry figyeli a fák közül, a tekintete szinte a hátába fúródott. Remélte hogy otthon mégsem aggódnak annyira érte, mégis gyorsan szedte a lábait. A ház már az éjszaka sötétjébe burkolódzott, ezért nem akart zajt csapni, a létrán mászott fel a szobájába és beugrott a nyitva hagyott ablakon. Felkattintotta a kislámpáját és döbbenten realizálta, hogy apja ül az ágyon. Arca sápadt, a szemei alatt karikák, komoly kifejezése nem sok jót jósolt.

Apa ?!

\- Hol voltál ? - kérdezte szárazon. Jeremyt meglepte a váratlan fordulat, a meglepetéstől többszörösére gyorsult a szívverése. Apja nagyon ritkán lépett be a szobájába és talán még Dallasban sem ült le az ágya szélére.   
Lesütötte a szemét és nem mondott semmit.  
\- Válaszolj, hol voltál ! Anyád halálra aggódta magát miattad, alig bírt elaludni. Nyugtatót kellett bevennie. Már azon gondolkodtam, hogy hívom a rendőrséget és kerestetni foglak. - dühöngött Mr. Connels.  
Jeremy szívét a keserűség mellett a boldogság is elöntötte. 

Féltettek, gondoltak rám, aggódtak miattam ! 

\- Mi mindent megteszünk érted, te meg az erdőben csavarogsz, mint valami elmebeteg. Nem számít neked a szüleid aggodalma ugye ? - Mr. Connels vádlóan nézett Jeremyre.  
\- Ez nem igaz ! - vágott közbe dacos hangon a fiú.  
\- Te nem szeretsz minket, nem törődsz azzal mit élünk át, amikor azt látjuk hogy nem normálisan viselkedsz...- csóválta a fejét az apja.  
\- Tévedsz apa ! Nagyon szeretlek titeket ! Lehet hogy csavargok és érthetetlenül viselkedem, de ezzel csak a bánatomon enyhítek, amit amiatt érzek hogy mindig veszekedtek és nem törődtök azzal hogy ez nekem mennyire fáj !   
Jeremy szemében dühös könnyek csillantak meg és kezei ökölbe szorultak.  
Apja arca elsötétült.  
\- Mit mondtál ? Mi nem törődünk veled ? Még te vagy felháborodva ? - és keze ütésre lendült. Nagy pofon csattant, aminek erejétől Jeremy a szekrényajtónak csapódott. Érezte hogy arcát elöntötte a meleg vér, ami az orrából eredt.  
\- Vigyázz magadra Jeremy ! Ne okozz több fájdalmat nekünk, ha még egy ilyen éjszakai csavargáson érlek azt nagyon megbánod ! Érted ? Nagyon ! - Mr. Connels szeme szikrákat szórt. Jeremy szomorúan nézett apja után, aki dühösen vágtatott ki a szobájából és léptei már a fa lépcsőkön kopogtak.  
A fiú vére nagy cseppekben, hevesen folyt végig az arcán, a szájába, le a nyakán. A lámpa fényénél megtörölgette az orrát és véres zsebkendőjét nézve az ajkát harapdálta. Apja ütése fájt, de már megszokta. Sajnos gyakran eljárt a férfi keze, néha teljesen igazságtalanul és Jeremy egész gyermekkorát pofonok kísérték végig. 

Tudom hogy apa kétségbe esett pofonja az aggodalom miatt volt és anya is féltett. Nem akartam bánatot okozni senkinek sem. Csak menekültem az elől ami itthon van. 

Az ablak elé ülve felé áramlott az éjszakai, hűvös levegő. Hűsítette pofontól égő arcát. Megérezte az erdő friss illatát és ez akaratlanul is felidézte benne a nemrég történt eseményeket.


	10. 357

Szokatlanul hideg időjárással érkezett meg a téli szünet és Jeremy lelkének egyik fele örült, hiszen két hétig nem kellett találkoznia Clark Gibsonnal és bandájával. Nem kellett elviselnie a lenéző pillantásokat, hallani a gúnyos megjegyzéseket és nem kellett tartania Mrs. Jackins idegesítő kérdezősködésétől sem.  
Viszont otthon sem volt jobb a helyzet és egyáltalán nem lengte be karácsonyi hangulat a házat. Anyja még mindig nem talált állást és a kisvárosban uralkodó ünnepi előkészületek miatt erre lehetősége sem volt. Az asszony ettől idegessé vált, amikor pedig az apja haza ért a munkából, mindig kezdetét vette valami szóváltás, ami hamarosan hangos vitává, tányér csapkodássá fajult.  
Jeremy kezeit a fülére tapasztva összegömbölyödve feküdt az ágyon és azt kívánta, bárcsak süket lenne, hogy ne kelljen nap mint nap végig hallgatnia ezt. Arcát marták a keserű könnyek és annyira szeretett volna lerohanni és kiabáló szüleire ordítani, hogy hagyják már ezt abba, mert nem bírja tovább. Mert megőrül ettől. De nem tette. Amikor már végképp nem tudta hallgatni anyja és apja trágár veszekedését, fogta magát és kimászva az ablakon az erdőbe menekült. Néha melegebb öltözék nélkül, abban a vékony pulóverben, pólóban indult el ami rajta volt. De nem érdekelte a hideg, csak azt szerette volna, hogy ha végre pár percre csend veszi körül. Ha nehezen is, de elfelejtette a Harryvel történt félelmetes találkozást és ismét bízni kezdett az erdőben, ami a szokottabbnál is gyönyörűbbé vált a szenteste előtti napokban. Néhány környék beli kisgyerek otthon készített díszekből, mézes kalácsokból felékesítette az öreg fenyők ágait, némelyik fára színes izzók is kerültek, amik még késő este is világítottak és fényei elkápráztatták Jeremyt. Megpróbálta a fényáradatot papírra vetni az eljövendő karácsony miatt és nem csak szomorú rajzokat készíteni. De sajnos az erdőben átélt varázsos hangulat sem segített az otthoni szörnyű helyzeten. Jeremy gyűlölt haza menni, de egyre korábban sötétedett és egyre hidegebb lett, ezért a szünet jelentős részét a négy fal között kellett töltenie.  
Nem várta a szentestét, rettegett tőle, de persze eljött. El sem hitte, de szülei azon a napon mintha valamivel kevesebbet vitáztak volna. Apja hozott egy fenyőt, de nem volt hajlandó segíteni a díszítésben, így Jeremy és az anyja öltöztették a fát ünnepi díszbe. Felkerültek a csillogó üveggömbök, a szaloncukrok és a kék-sárga-piros színekben égő izzók, közben a rádióból halkan szóltak a karácsonyi dalok. Jeremy alig hitte el, hogy nem hasítja a levegőt apja bántóan hangos ordítása és anyja zokogása. Mégsem tudta elengedni magát, feszült volt, a kezei reszkettek ahogy a díszeket a fenyő ágakra helyezte, a gyomra össze szűkült és émelygett. Hiába volt ott a gyönyörű fa, a rádióból áramló zene, hiába készültek a karácsonyi ételek és hiába volt fahéjas sütemény illat körülötte, Jeremy tudta, hogy ez csak a felszín és hogy hamarosan kirobban majd a veszekedés. Érezte a levegőben.  
Szerencsére apja pár régi munkatársa Dallasból váratlanul betoppant hozzájuk ezzel megmentve a helyzetet. Anyja egy pillanat alatt kivirult és kedvesen hellyel kínálta a vendégeket, süteményt, tojás likőrt rakott eléjük, marasztalta őket vacsorára, míg apja kedélyesen elcsevegett velük. Jeremy rájuk sem ismert, a fásult, életunt és örökké egymást maró szülei nagyokat nevettek, viccelődtek a hirtelen jött vendégsereggel. Egy ideig ő is az asztalnál ült, figyelmesen hallgatta a beszélgetést és válaszolt ha őt kérdezgették, majd engedélyt kért, hogy apja dolgozó szobájában nézhesse a televíziót. Normál, hétköznapi körülmények közepette apja valószínűleg elutasította volna a kérését, de aznap karácsony volt, azonkívül apja megivott már pár pohár italt, amitől lazának és engedékenynek tűnt.  
Jeremy bement a dolgozó szobába, majd a tv készülékhez lépve be üzemelte. A sarokban lévő szürke plüss fotelben foglalt helyet és betakarózott egy vastag kockás pléddel. Gyorsan nyomkodta a távirányító gombjait, de egyik műsor sem ragadta meg igazán. Egy ideig bámulta a képernyőt, aztán felkelt a fotelból és apja íróasztalához ment. Felkattintotta az ott lévő olvasó lámpát és tekintete végig futott az asztalon. Számlák, tele firkált noteszlapok és tollak hevertek mindenütt. Jeremy emlékezett apja tizenkét színű toll készletére, amit mindig is nagyon szeretett volna kipróbálni, de soha sem merte elkérni apjától. Talán most, hogy nem figyelnek rá megteheti ezt. Rajzolni támadt kedve, lehet hogy most boldog dolgokat is tud majd ábrázolni. Az izgalomtól izzadni kezdett a tenyere. Kihúzott egy fiókot, de üres volt, vissza tolta és kinyitott egy másikat, ebben sem találta meg a toll készletet. Csalódottan nyúlt a legalsó fiókhoz és váratlan mozdulattal kirántotta. A tollakat ott sem találta, de egy nagyobb fekete színű doboz felkeltette az érdeklődését. Nem tudta mit rejthet, még sosem látta. Az ajtó felé sandított, de csak harsány nevetéseket hallott és úgy sejtette szülei a vendégekkel együtt még mindig a nappaliban ülnek. Vett egy nagy levegőt és kiemelte a dobozt, majd az íróasztalra helyezte. Nem volt túl nehéz, de túl könnyű sem, Jeremynek fogalma sem volt arról hogy mit tarthat benne az apja. Gyorsan felkattintotta a doboz két oldalán lévő pántokat és kinyitotta a fedelet.  
Döbbenten felnyögött, amint meglátta a dobozban lévő fekete fegyvert.

Édes Jézus...Ez egy pisztoly...

Zsibbadás szaladt végig a testén. Nem tudta hogy szülei pisztolyt tartanak a háznál. A doboz belseje bordó plüssel volt bevonva, a plüssbe fekete betűkkel bele nyomtatva ott állt a fegyver márkája. Magnum 357... Jeremy nem értett a fegyverekhez és amit látott össze zavarta. 

Miért van apának fegyvere ? Fél valakitől ? Tart valamitől ? Vagy csak úgy ? És vajon anyának szólt erről ? Nekem miért nem mondták el ? 

Ujjait lágyan végig húzta a pisztolyon. Hűvös volt, amitől rajta is végig szaladt a hideg. De újra megérintette a fegyvert, aztán hirtelen elhatározással a kezébe vette. Kiszáradt a szája az izgalomtól, ahogy markában tartotta és most érezte csak igazi súlyát. Egyszerre volt felemelő és félelmetes.  
\- Istenem...- suttogta maga elé kábultan, ahogy szorította a tenyerében.  
Ekkor hangokat hallott és az üvegajtón keresztül egy árnyat látott egyre közeledni.  
\- Jeremy ! Gyere ki légyszives, mert asztalon a vacsora !  
Látta anyját hogy megtorpant az ajtó előtt és hogy keze a kilincsen volt, de mégsem nyitott be.  
\- Jeremy ! Hallasz engem ? - kérdezte valamivel hangosabban.  
A fiú össze rezzent és gyorsan vissza rakta a fegyvert a dobozba.  
\- Igen, rögtön megyek ! - válaszolta elcsukló hangon és a dobozt vissza helyezte a fiókba. Mikor anyja kinyitotta az ajtót, Jeremy már a fotel előtt állt, mint aki éppen indulni készül kifelé. Az arca azonban vérpiros volt, a tekintete zavart.  
\- Jól vagy ? - kérdezte az anyja futólag végig mérte fiát, majd szélesre tárva az ajtót, kiengedte maga előtt. Jeremy nem szívesen ült az asztalhoz vacsorázni, alig ment le egy falat a torkán. Legszívesebben ismerkedett volna még a pisztollyal, megnézte volna alaposabban, közelebbről és tovább tartotta volna a kezében. A felismerés bénítóan hatott rá.

Apának fegyvere van. És vajon szokta is használni ?


	11. Származás

Molly Jackins szaporán lépdelt az iskola folyosóján, szinte már szaladt. Késésben volt. Az épület üresen kongott, hiszen öt perce elhangzott a becsengetést jelző hang. Az ajtókon, faliújságokon még mindig ott voltak a karácsonyi díszek, üdvözlő lapok, jelezvén az ünnepek lassú elmúlását. Mrs. Jackins már két hete nem hallott Jeremy felől, de a szünetben is gyakran eszébe jutott a fiú. Gondolkodott, vajon hogy tölthette a karácsonyt, új évet és remélni merte hogy minden rendben volt vele. Most viszont, ahogy cipői a folyosón kopogtak, baljós sejtelmei támadtak. Az osztály terem közelébe érve hangos nevetés csapta meg a fiatal tanárnő füleit. Mrs. Jackins felháborodva nyitott be. Az összes gyerek a padon ült, vagy a pad mellett állt és nevettek. Amint meglátták a tanárnőt benyitni, persze elnémultak és egymást lökdösve ültek a helyükre.  
\- Mi folyik itt ?! - tette le könyveit az asztalra Mrs. Jackins és hangja dühösen csengett az osztály teremben. De nem felelt senki, minden tanuló szemlesütve bámult maga elé. Mrs. Jackins ekkor megpillantotta a táblánál lévő pad előtt állni Jeremyt. A fiú úgy tűnt, nem figyelt a tanárnőjére.  
\- Jeremy, mit keresel te itt ? Ez a szégyen pad ! - érdeklődött Mrs. Jackins.  
A szégyen padnak nevezett külön álló pad a neveletlen tanulókat hivatott megfékezni vagy épp megalázni, de a tanárnő sosem szívlelte ezt a fajta megkülönböztetést.  
Jeremy lassan az osztálytársaira pillantott. Mindegyik tekintete azt sugallta hogy ne merjen beszélni. Egy szót se szóljon. Ezért hát nem is válaszolt. A földet nézte vörösen égő arccal.  
\- Mit csinálsz itt ? - kérdezte ismét Mrs. Jackins.

Semmit!!!

\- Én csak letöröltem a táblát...- válaszolta Jeremy akadozó hangon. Mrs. Jackins azonban tudta, hogy nem mond igazat. Igyekezett a fiú szemeibe nézni, de Jeremy elutasítóan elfordult.  
A nő tehetetlenül sóhajtott.  
\- Értem...Hát akkor ha már itt vagy, légy szíves és vedd fel a földről ezt a csomó papírt. - mutatott a földön heverő papír galacsinokra. Jeremy lehajolt és felszedte a papírokat, halk nevetés kísérte mozdulatait.  
\- Csend legyen ! - szólt Mrs. Jackins és nézte, amint Jeremy a szemetesbe dobja a papírfecniket. Aztán csak állt az ajtó mellett szomorú tekintettel.  
\- Most pedig kérlek ülj a helyedre. - mondta a tanárnő. Jeremy végig ment a padsorok között. Hallotta társai megvető szavait és látta a lenéző pillantásokat. Gyorsan leült és maga elé meredt. Clark vigyorogva nézett rá a szomszéd padból.  
\- Connels, te gyáva alak ! - mondta gonosz mosollyal. Mike és Tommy is röhögni kezdtek.  
\- Ilyen beszarit mint te, még sosem láttam. Behúzod füled-farkad úgy félsz a tanárnőtől meg tőlünk ! Élvezem, ahogy remegsz a félelemtől ahogy rád nézek. - folytatta Clark önelégülten.

Ezért csinálod ?! Mert élvezed ?!

Jeremy összeszorította a száját. A keserűség újra felgyülemlett benne. Clark pedig még mindig nem hagyta abba. Sőt, mindennél messzebb ment.  
\- Tudod, gondolkodtam valamin...Te biztos örökbe fogadott kölyök vagy...Hogy honnan veszem ? Múltkor láttam az őseidet az utcán. Tök átlagosak, te pedig...Egy agyament ! Na szóval tuti hogy nem vagy a gyerekük...  
\- Nem igaz...- vágott közbe Jeremy alig hallhatóan.

Nem igaz, nem igaz, nem igaz !!!!!!!!!!!

\- Dehogyisnem ! Kérdezd csak meg otthon anyádat vagy apádat ! Te zabigyerek ! - vihogta Mike. Clark bólogatott és büszkén hátra vetett a fejét.  
Jeremy lelkében mély nyomot hagytak Clark szavai. Nem akart hinni a fiúnak, de ez a felvetés már többször megfordult a fejében. Ő olyan más volt mint a szülei, akik nem értették egyik megmozdulását sem. Valóban, mintha nem is egy vérből valók lettek volna. Óra után kiment az udvarra és elvegyült a nyüzsgésben. Leült az udvar végében a kerítésnél lévő fapadra és egy füzetlapra véste a szót : SZÁRMAZÁS. Sokáig nézegette a betűit, elgondolkodott a szó jelentésén, értelmén. És nem tudta mi az igazság, de mindennél jobban szerette volna megtudni.

Bár csak tisztán láthatnék...

Pár lány az osztályból oda ment hozzá. Az egyikük, a szőke Mary Wheeler volt. A született győztes. Gazdag szülők, jó tanulmányi kimenetel és kivételes szépség. Kifogástalan arcát, hófehér bőrét, zöld szemeit, méz szőke hajzuhatag keretezte. Mary túlon - túl szép volt, de szemeiben a gonoszság szikrái villogtak. Tudta, hogy mindent megkaphat, mindent megtehet és mindenkivel. A lányok bármit megadtak, hogy a barátnői legyenek, a fiúk - köztük Clark is - pedig odáig voltak érte. Kinézetét Jeremy sem tudta nem észrevenni, bár ide kerülése óta egy szót sem váltott Maryvel. Mégis előfordult már, hogy lopva végig mérte, a jó és rossz csatája, ambivalens érzelmek kavarogtak benne. Nem volt sok tapasztalata lányokkal, nem volt kapcsolata az ellenkező nemmel. Leszámítva Dallasban egy osztálytársnőjét Hazel Lewist, aki szünetekben olykor oda ment hozzá, beszélgettek mindenféléről, vagy csak ültek egymás mellett csendben és a lány néha megosztotta Jeremyvel a reggelijét. Jeremy máig szívesen emlékezett a barna hajú, barna szemű, alacsony és törékeny Hazelre, aki hozzá hasonlóan magának való volt és sokszor egyedül sétált az iskola udvarán, folyosóján. Talán azért is alakult ki a barátságuk, mert eléggé egyformák voltak. Jeremynek napról napra többet jelentett a lány, jól érezte magát a társaságában és bár sosem merte megszólítani, reménykedve várta az alkalmat, hogy Hazel oda lépjen hozzá és ismét beszélgessenek. Hazel vallásos neveltetése ellenére nyílt volt és akármilyen témát meg lehetett vitatni vele. Még a szexről is elcsevegtek Jeremyvel egyik délután a kihalt iskola udvaron, bár mindkettejük arca égett a zavarodottságtól és nem is néztek egymás szemébe. De tapasztalatlanságukat meghazudtolva alaposan elmerültek a témában és Jeremy remegő hangon megkérdezte hogy vele kipróbálná e a szexet, persze fogalma sem volt miről beszél, még csak nem is csókolózott sosem, de jó volt titkosan izgalmas dolgokról beszélni. Hazel nevetve rázta a fejét és azt mondta hogy nem fekszik le senkivel esküvő előtt. Homályos emlékek voltak ezek, de emlékeztették Jeremyt arra, amikor nem csak szenvedés volt az élete és lelkében örök nyomot hagytak. Aztán Hazel családjával váratlanul elköltözött Michiganbe és bár a lány ígérte hogy írni fog, ez nem történt meg sohasem. Később Jeremyék is otthagyták Dallast és a fiú átkozta magát, amiért nem lépett, nem mondta el Hazelnek mit érez és nem fűzte komolyabbra kapcsolatukat, mikor még lehetősége lett volna rá.  
\- Hé Jeremy ! Clark azt mondta hogy te egy örökbefogadott gyerek vagy ! Igaz ez ? - kérdezte Mary és csípőre tett kézzel várt a válaszra. Két barátnője mellette szintén kíváncsian nézett a fiúra.  
Jeremy lassan felemelte a fejét és szemei hol a lányokra, hol a kavicsos iskola udvarra néztek.  
\- Szóval igaz ? - bólintott nem titkolt gúnnyal a hangjában Mary.  
\- Miért nem válaszolsz ? Csak nem azért mert ez a valóság ? - kíváncsiskodott Mary barátnője Vanessa.  
Jeremy nem felelt, izzadt tenyerében a füzetlapot szorongatta, a szíve vadul vert.  
\- Nem meri kimondani ! - helyeselt Carol, majd nevetni kezdett Maryvel és Vanessaval.  
\- Zabigyerek, zabigyerek !  
\- Milyen érzés egy zabigyereknek lenni Connels ? - kérdezte Vanessa.  
\- Azért még szeretnek a szüleid ? Jók hozzád ? - támadta le kérdésekkel Mary.  
\- Megvernek néha ? - érdeklődött érzelemmentes hangon Carol.  
Jeremy ledöbbent és egyszerre megrémült a három lány törtető viselkedésétől.

Gonoszság...

A lányokat valahogy sosem gondolta ilyen kíméletlennek, de most hogy látta őket így gúnyolódni és nevetni, tudta hogy ők is ugyanolyanok mint Clark és a barátai.  
Nincs bennük emberség. Minden szavuk, nevetésük nyílt provokáció.  
\- Te hülye mostohakölyök ! - viccelődött Vanessa lenézően és újabb nevetésben törtek ki, ám egy hang közbeszólt.  
\- Lányok, örülök hogy ilyen jó a hangulat, de magukra hagynátok minket ? Beszélni akarok Jeremyvel.  
A nevetés alább hagyott.  
\- Igenis ! - bólintott engedelmesen Mary és barátnőivel elvonultak.  
Jeremy felkapta a fejét és kérdőn nézett a hang irányába.   
Az igazgató, Mr. Hyett állt vele szemben és barátságosan mosolygott.


	12. Hazugság lángjai

Jeremy felpattant és érezte hogy elönti a veríték.  
\- Jeremy, gyere és sétáljunk egyet ! - invitálta kedvesen Mr.Hyett. Jeremy nem tehetett mást, odament az igazgatóhoz és várakozóan nézett rá.

Legyél közönyös, ne mutass érzelmeket ! Ne is nézz a szemébe...

Mr. Hyett pedig elindult az iskola udvar néptelenebb része felé.  
\- Talán találkoztunk mikor a szüleid beírattak, de ha mégsem, akkor bemutatkozom. Én Mr. Hyett vagyok, az iskola igazgatója...  
\- Tudom. - bólintott lesütött pillái alól Jeremy, miközben lassan és feszülten sétált a férfi mellett.

Emlékszem...

\- Remek. Akkor lehet hogy azt is tudod, miért beszélgetünk most...Szóval fiam, nemrég a tanárnőd, Molly Jackins keresett meg veled kapcsolatosan és elég kétségbe esettnek látszott. Mondott rólad pár érdekes dolgot. - kezdett bele Mr. Hyett.  
\- Mit ? - kérdezte halkan Jeremy.  
\- Azt mondta hogy az óráin egyáltalán nem figyelsz, sőt mi több jobbára csak rajzolsz. Mrs. Jackins azt is mondta még, hogy szerinte emögött valami családi ok rejtőzhet. De ennek én nem tulajdonítottam nagy figyelmet, Molly fiatal, lelkes tanerő aki talán kissé túldimenzionálja a dolgokat. De most ismét szólt az érdekedben, azt állította hogy ma, mikor benyitott az osztályterembe, te a táblánál a szégyen pad előtt álltál és az osztálytársaid rajtad nevettek. Így volt? Valóban te voltál a gúnyolódás tárgya ? - kérdezte kíváncsian az igazgató.

Mindig én vagyok !

Jeremy számára az igazgató minden szava egy késszúrás volt a szívébe. A gyomra a torkáig ugrott és fázni kezdett. Megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem...ők nem rajtam nevettek. Azért álltam ott, hogy letöröljem a táblát...- tiltakozott.  
\- De hát akkor mi az, ami miatt ilyen furán viselkedsz ? Tudod, hogy utána járjak Mrs. Jackins felvetéseinek, több tanároddal is beszéltem és ők mind egybehangzóan állították, hogy meglehetősen csendes és magadba forduló fiú vagy, akinek nem megy a beilleszkedés, az órákon nem igazán veszel részt, ha felszólítanak nem is tudsz felelni a kérdésekre, mintha csak testben volnál jelen. Valami problémád van otthon Jeremy ? Vagy esetleg itt az iskolában ér atrocitás ? - tárta szét karjait Mr. Hyett. Jeremy érezte az igazság súlyát és az ajka nyílt volna arra hogy elmondja mi folyik az osztályteremben, mi folyik az otthonában, de mégsem tudott igazat mondani. Mintha láthatatlan kezek szorították volna a torkát, hogy nehogy megszólaljon.

Nem beszélhetek !

\- Minden rendben van uram. És én egyáltalán nem viselkedem furcsán. - mondta és hangjában mintha nem lett volna érzelem, mintha csak a pontos időt mondta volna úgy csengett. És talán ez a "színjáték" volt az, ami miatt Mr. Hyett gyanúja sem gyarapodott tovább.  
\- Pedig Mrs. Jackins mostanában csak azt mesélni nekem hogy te mit rajzoltál az óráin, vagy hogy éppen mit nem csináltál, amit kellett volna. Mutatott valami komor hangvételű rajzot is, amin mindenféle halállal kapcsolatos kifejezések voltak. Én már tényleg nem értem az egészet. Mivel magyarázod ezt ? Szeretném tudni, hogy ő fújja e fel a dolgot, vagy neked van szükséged a segítségünkre...  
Mr. Hyett megtorpant és kérdőn nézett a fiúra, aki össze szedte magát, hogy előálljon egy végső hazugsággal, amivel a férfi összes kételyét eloszlathatja.  
\- Én nagyon szeretek rajzolni, legszívesebben mindig azt csinálnám. Tudom hogy helytelen, de gyakran órákon is rajzolok, ebben igaza van Mrs. Jackinsnak, de nekem semmi segítségre nincs szükségem. Minden rendben van...  
Mr. Hyett bólogatott.  
\- De hát te is tudod, hogy órán nem rajzolni kell, hanem a tananyagra figyelni. - mondta szemrehányóan.  
\- Igen, tudom...- hajtotta le a fejét Jeremy és remélte hogy sikerült meggyőznie Mr. Hyettet.  
\- Szóval Mrs. Jackins nem látja túl jól a dolgokat ? - érdeklődött az igazgató.  
Jeremy vett egy nagy levegőt és érezte, hogy izzadt hátára kellemetlenül tapad fehér inge. Legszívesebben azon nyomban elrohant volna az erdőbe. Oda ahol senki és semmi nem zavarja és ahol érzelmeit rajzokba öntheti.  
\- Úgy hiszem, nem...- mondta alig hallhatóan a fiú és arca égni kezdett a szégyentől. Hiszen a tanárnő csak jót akart, foglalkozni vele, megoldani az ő bajait. Még ha úgysem tud segíteni, legalább meghallgatná. Hálából ő meg azt mondja hibázott. Rosszul érezte magát ettől, felfordult a gyomra. Hálátlanul viselkedett.

Sajnálom...

Mr. Hyett elindult az iskola épülete felé.  
\- Hát akkor megyek is Jeremy. Én csak ezt akartam tudni, hogy tényleg akkora e a baj, mint ahogy a tanárnőd gondolja. Azért megkérnélek rá, hogy ne órán éld ki a rajz iránti szenvedélyedet. Ha nem bírsz magaddal, iratkozz be a rajz szakkörünkbe. A szüleid sem örülnének, ha ezért kellene őket behívatnom...- figyelmeztette Mr. Hyett és pár lépést téve vissza fordult, éppen akkor amikor Jeremy zavarában kiejtette kezéből a gombóccá gyűrt papírost. Az igazgató gyorsan ott termett és felvette, még mielőtt Jeremy tehette volna meg azt.

Akármit kérdez, feltételez le fogom tagadni !

Széthajtotta a lapot és elolvasta az ott álló egyetlen grafitceruzával írt szót : SZÁRMAZÁS.   
Jeremy némán figyelte ahogy a férfi végig néz az izzadságtól nyirkos papíron és szemei előbb kikerekednek, majd gondterhelten össze szűkülnek. És látszott, hogy gondolkodik valamin.  
Jeremy arca még vörösebb lett és úgy érezte magas láza van. Azt várta, hogy Mr. Hyett rápirít és magyarázatot követel, de az igazgató ehelyett csak zsebébe süllyesztette a papírt.  
\- Hát akkor további szép napot fiam ! - sóhajtott Mr. Hyett és elindult az iskola épületébe.  
\- Viszont látásra uram ! - Jeremy szomorúan és egyben megkönnyebbülten nézett utána, bár nem tudta lesz e ennek valami következménye, esetleg Mrs. Jackins mellett most már az igazgató is a sarkában lesz, de merte remélni hogy nem. Alighogy Mr. Hyett elment, Jeremy fejében újra megjelent a ceruzával papírra karcolt szó. Csakugyan örökbe fogadták ? Nem tudta miért, de valahogy Clark szavain kívül is megfordult már a fejében ez az eshetőség. Annyira más volt mint az apja vagy az anyja, még külsőleg sem hasonlított rájuk. Belsőleg meg egyáltalán nem. A szülei sohasem rajzoltak és nem menekültek az erdő sűrűjébe ha gondok voltak, sosem volt bűntudatuk és nem érezték vétkesnek magukat. Talán soha nem is féltek semmitől és nem érezték átláthatatlannak az élet útvesztőit. Jeremy elsöpörte szemébe hulló barna tincseit és úgy döntött alig hogy haza ér a végére jár ennek. Mégpedig úgy, hogy egyenesen rá kérdez.   
A szünet végét jelző csengő durván hasította végig a levegőt és az udvaron lévő diákok lassan hömpölyögtek az épület irányába. Jeremy is elindult és tudta, már csak néhány óra választja el az igazságtól.


	13. Csak a remény

Mrs. Connels felnézett az ajtó csukódására.  
\- Jaj Jeremy, megkértelek már, hogy ne csapkodd az ajtókat ! - vetette oda fiának köszönés helyett, majd ismét bele feledkezett az előtte heverő számla halomba. Jeremy nem mondott semmit, csak állt ott mint akit oda szegeztek.  
\- Azt hittem hogy apád lesz az, közölni akarom vele hogy találtam munkát...- dünnyögte Mrs. Connels. Jeremy szemei tágra nyíltak.  
\- De hiszen ez remek ! - mondta és kis mosoly jelent meg az arcán. Legalább egy okkal kevesebb a veszekedésre. De anyja nem is figyelt rá, valamit írt, számolt, teljesen más világban járt. Jeremy félénken tett pár lépést anyja felé.

Meg kell tudnom !

\- Anya, kérdezhetek ? - érdeklődött remegő hangon.  
\- Mondd csak... - hümmögött az anyja.  
Jeremy össze szedte minden bátorságát és erejét, majd kibökte.  
\- Anya, én a ti gyereketek vagyok ?  
Mrs. Connels döbbenten bámult rá.  
\- Mi bajod van Jeremy ? - kérdezett vissza.  
\- Úgy értem, ti vagytok az igazi szüleim ? - kérdezte a fiú.  
\- Mi ez a hülyeség megint ? Hagyjál már békén, össze kell számolnom a kifizetetlen csekkeket. - háborodott fel a nő, majd lecsapta a tollat az asztalra és idegesen igazított meg olvasószemüvegét.

Tudtam, hogy dühös lesz és nem fog megérteni !

\- Kérlek válaszolj ! - Jeremy hangja a bizonytalanságtól és a félelemtől hogy igaz mindez a feltevés, éles volt. Anyja fejcsóválva pillantott rá.  
\- Ki más lenne az apád és az anyád, ha nem mi ? Azt hiszed hogy örökbe fogadtunk, vagy hogy az ajtó elé raktak egy dobozban ? Nevetséges !  
Jeremy pont erre számított, ingerültségre, felháborodásra. Jobban örült volna egy konkrét válasznak, akár mi legyen is az. De anyja kérdésekkel válaszolt a kérdéseire.  
\- De annyira mások vagytok mint én, néha azt hiszem... - kételkedett Jeremy.  
\- Hát ne hidd azt ! Ki beszélte tele a fejedet ? - vágott fia szavába az asszony.  
\- Senki ! - felelt villámgyorsan Jeremy és tekintetét a földre szegezte. Nem merte bevallani hogy Clark felvetésén túl, már ő maga is eltűnődött ezen az egészen.  
\- Akkor mi ez a kérdezősködés ? - gyanakodott az anyja.  
\- Én csak úgy kérdeztem, néha vannak kétségeim...- Jeremy torka össze szorult és jobbnak látta hogy ha inkább felvonul a szobájába. Anyja sem gondolta másképp.  
\- Ne legyenek ! Komolyan megőrülök tőled Jeremy ! Minden napra tartogatsz nekünk valamit amitől nem tudjuk hányadán állunk veled. Eddig az erdőben mászkáltál éjjel-nappal, meg rajzoltál. Most meg már a származásodat is kezded kétségbe vonni ? Hihetetlen vagy ! - mérgelődött Mrs. Connels.  
\- Sajnálom ! - vetette még oda a fiú és szapora léptekkel ment fel az emeleti lépcsőn, magára hagyva dohogó anyját.  
A szobájába érve leült az ágyra és keserűen bámult maga elé, ki az ablakon.

Kétségek...

Még mindig nem kapott választ a kérdésekre és még mindig nehezen hitte el hogy az anyja igazat mond.  
Molly Jackins tárcsázta Mr. Hyett otthoni számát, mert a férfi üzenetet hagyott neki hogy beszélni akar vele. Pár becsörgés után fel is vették. Mrs. Hyett volt az.  
\- Jó napot asszonyom, Molly Jackins vagyok és a férjével szeretnék beszélni. Otthon van ? - érdeklődött udvariasan a nő.  
\- Persze, rögtön szólok neki ! - mondta Mrs. Hyett és Molly még hallott egy "kedvesem téged keresnek" kiáltást, majd Mr. Hyett vette át a kagylót. Nagyon siethetett valahonnan mert erősen zihált.  
\- Igen...Ki beszél ? - kérdezte.  
\- Én vagyok az Molly Jackins, üdvözlöm. - felelte Mrs. Jackins.  
Pár másodperc zavart csend következett.  
\- Igen...Nahát Molly....Jó hogy hívott már éppen keresni akartam, de a kocogás közbe jött...- magyarázta.  
\- A micsoda ? Hol volt Mr. Hyett ? - mosolyodott el Mrs. Jackins mert nem tudta elképzelni hogy Mr. Hyett futni jár.  
\- Jól hallotta Molly. Kocogás. A feleségem szerint jót tesz nekem az irodai bezártság után a mozgás. Bár én kiegyeznék a horgászattal is...- mondta a férfi, mire Molly halkan felnevetett.  
\- Nos, akkor miért is keresett ? - tért a tárgyra.  
\- Nézze Molly...A kezembe vettem a dolgot és beszéltem a fiúval...Jeremy Connelsel. Szerintem semmi baja, ugyanolyan mint a kortársai. Talán zárkózottabb és nehezebben leli meg a helyét, de ennyi...- mondta Mr. Hyett.  
Molly nem hitte el, amit mond.  
\- Maga beszélt Jeremyvel ?  
\- Ha mondom...Utána akartam járni csakugyan olyan elvont és sötét mint állítja. De ennek semmi alapja nincs úgy hiszem. Bevallotta hogy rajzol az óráin és nem figyel, de megígértettem vele hogy ezentúl nem csinálja. Szóval...  
\- Zárkózott és ennyi ? Nem hiszem el ! Maga nem látja amit én ? - vágott Mr. Hyett szavába Molly.  
\- Kérem nyugodjon meg Molly, én csak azt mondtam hogy kicsit túl van spilázva ez a Jeremy Connels ügy. De azért volna itt valami, ami szerintem magát is érdekelheti. A srác kezéből kiesett egy papír, amin egyetlen szó állt felírva. Származás. Maga szerint mit jelenthet ez ? - érdeklődött az igazgató.  
Mollynak hirtelen nem jutott eszébe semmi. Jeremy rajzain nem látott semmi utalást a származásával kapcsolatban.  
\- Pontosan nem tudom Mr. Hyett. Talán Jeremy bizonytalan a szüleiben, illetve abba hogy az a szülei e az igazi szülei...Nem tudom. - töprengett.  
\- Hát én sem, de lehet hogy semmi jelentősége nincs. Jeremy első látása értelmes fiú és szerintem nem fog többet rajzolni az óráin...Ha mégis, legfeljebb beszélek a családjával. - nyugtatgatta a fiatal tanárnőt Mr. Hyett, de Molly nem igazán volt meggyőzve és össze-vissza keringtek a gondolatok a fejében.  
\- Azért ne örüljünk előre uram. Láttam már elégszer az óráimon és jól tudom hogy valami mégsem stimmel vele. Azért köszönöm és elnézést ha megzavartam. - vette búcsúzóra a dolgot.  
\- Jaj dehogy zavart Molly ! Sőt legalább addig sem küld futni az asszony ! - viccelődött Mr. Hyett.  
\- Még egyszer köszönöm és jó éjszakát ! - köszönt Mrs. Jackins és letette a telefont. Majd rögtön papírt ragadott és leírta a szót.  
SZÁRMAZÁS...  
És csak bámulta a papírt.  
\- Talán Jeremy nem biztos a kiléte felől...Holnap rákérdezek és nem kerülgetem a dolgokat. - döntött magabiztosan.


	14. Egy nap majd nem jövök haza többet !

Jeremy mozdulatlanul hevert az ágyában és nem volt kedve felkelni. Még mindig tegnapi dolgok jártak a fejében.

Szinte az agyamba égett ez a szó...Származás...

Szeretett volna biztos válaszokat kapni arról hogy igaz e a feltevése, vagy csak ő érzi ennyire kirekesztettnek magát. Lassan kászálódott fel az ágyból, közben ki-ki nézett az ablakon, de csak álmos kora reggeli sötétség fogadta. Szürke és homályos volt az idő odakint. Jeremynek minden ereje és kedve elment. Fogat mosott és felvette fehér ingét, amibe bele hímezve ott állt az iskola neve. Hogy gyűlölte ezt az inget!!! Mindig emlékeztette a szenvedésekre, amiben el kell töltenie a napjait. Fekete nadrágot húzott és a szokásos iskolai cipőjét, majd minden iskolai felszerelését táskájába pakolva, lassú léptekkel indult le a lépcsőn. Meglepődött, hogy szülei még itthon voltak. A hosszú konyha asztalnál ültek és vádolták egymást.  
\- Most talán nem rúgnak ki...- jegyezte meg gúnyosan az apja.  
\- Daniel, légy oly kedves és ne rontsd el a reggelimet, se a napomat. Nincs szükségem az idióta megjegyzéseidre. - vágott vissza Mrs. Connels.  
\- Te már amúgy is el vagy rontva drágám ! Bár én sem vagyok rád kíváncsi, azt azonban megjósolom, hogy nem sokáig maradsz az új állásodban, biztos vagyok benne hogy hamarosan innen is repülsz ! - jelentette ki Mr. Connels, mire felesége dühösen nézett rá az asztal túl feléről. Jeremy némán állt előttük. Már egy ideje hallgatta a veszekedésüket de szülei észre sem vették, senki sem mondta neki hogy leülhet, reggelizhet. A hangos szidalmazások elborították a konyha falait és a fiú fejét.

Úgy érzem, ki kell szaladnom az ajtón és nem vissza nézni. Elfutni örökre...

De tett még egy kísérletet, hogy a kudarcba fulladt reggelt mentse.  
\- Kérlek hagyjátok abba ! - mondta csendben, de szavai a semmibe szálltak. Szülei, meg sem hallották mit kért.  
\- Te sosem vagy munkaképes ! Egy csődtömeg vagy ! Egy szerencsétlenség ! - magyarázta Mr. Connels.  
\- Igazán ? Hát nem is tudom ki volt egyszer olyan részeg hogy két napig csak feküdt ! - vágott vissza az asszony.  
\- Apa, anya fejezzétek be ! - lépett feléjük egy lépést Jeremy, de Mr. Connels ekkor már feleségére támadt.  
\- Te hülye ribanc ! - ordította vörös fejjel és el kapta Mrs. Connels csuklóját, aki hasztalan igyekezett kibújni a szorításból.

Apa, ne !

Jeremy nem bírta elviselni és félelemmel töltötte el a látvány, ahogy apja brutálisan megmarkolta anyja kezét. Gyorsan apjához hajolt és a szemébe nézett.  
\- Apa engedd el anyát...hagyd ezt abba ! - suttogott és hangja kicsit megremegett, de a szemében égő tűz meglepte apját.

Nem fogom hagyni, hogy bántsd őt !

\- Nocsak a kisfiú mint hős védelmező ! Na, tűnj el innen...- nézett végig megvetően a fiún, majd feleségéhez fordult és elengedte annak kezét. Mrs. Connels fájdalmas arcot vágva tapogatta vörösre vált csuklóját.  
\- Én nem kértem hogy megvédj, minek avatkoztál bele, tudok magamra vigyázni. - mondta Jeremynek haraggal a tekintetébe. Jeremy látta hogy nincs remény, nem tudja meggyőzni őket hogy legalább egyetlen reggelen ne marják egymást. Hiába kérte, hiába könyörgött, süket fülekre és magas falakra talált csak. Hangját, kéréseit elnyelte az őt körülvevő őrült káosz.  
Legszívesebben őrjöngött volna, toporzékolva követelte volna a szüleitől hogy fogják már be a szájukat, de látta az érdektelenséget amit irányában tanúsítottak. Mintha levegő lenne, mintha nem is létezne, mintha ott sem lenne, olyanok voltak vele. Ott állt és hallgatta még pár másodpercig a szülei között folyó egyre mélyebb konfliktust, majd felkapta a táskáját és az ajtó felé igyekezett.  
\- Egy nap majd nem jövök haza többet ! - mondta még, de biztosra vette hogy anyja és apja nem hallotta szavait.  
Teljesen felzaklatva indult el az iskola irányába. Haja kócosan hullott szemeibe, amikben a reménytelenség szikrája csillant. Az agya lázasan lüktetett, gondolatok kergették egymást a fejében. Cseppet sem jó gondolatok. A szíve a torkán akart kiugrani az átélt izgalmaktól. Egyszerűen nem hitte el, hogy szülei már ennyire nem képesek elviselni egymást, hogy így elmúlt az a szerelem, ami egykor összekapcsolta őket.

Miért kell mindig bántani a másikat ? Akkor is ha nincs rá semmi okuk ? Szórakozásból ?

Jeremy nem értette és nem értett még nagyon sok mindent ebből a kusza, széthullott világból.  
Ahogy lépkedett a még téli álmot alvó földön, lassan feltűnt a belváros forgataga, a reggeli nyüzsgés és az iskola épülete is. Jeremynek pedig újabb gondolkodni és rettegni valója akadt. Remegések futottak át a testén ahogy belépett az iskolába és egyre közeledett a tanterem felé. Clark Gibson, mint mindig most is a tanári asztalnál ült és lábait felrakva az asztalra, szemlélte a körülötte folyó dolgokat. Mintha egy tanár lenne, mindent megengedett magának. Ha éppen nem ott ült, akkor nagyképűen járt-kelt a teremben és mindennek hangot adott. A lányok körbe rajongták, a fiúk pedig mint valami szolgák rohantak neki üres füzetért a boltba, reggeliért a büfébe, vagy történelem könyvért egy másik osztályba.  
Clark szeme gonoszan csillant fel, mikor egy ajtónál álldogáló fiú jelentette neki, hogy Jeremy közeledik a folyosón. Ördögi vigyor ült ki az arcára és azon nyomban felpattant a tanári asztaltól. Jeremy belépett az osztályba. Néhány szempár már akkor rá szegeződött, de ő csak ment leszegett fejjel az utolsó padba. Letette a könyveit, majd leült a székére. Clark akkor el is indult felé.  
\- Á, Connels ! De jó hogy látlak ! - mosolygott gúnyosan. Jeremy úgy tett, mint aki nem hallotta ezt, de Clark folytatta.  
\- Na, megkérdezted otthon hogy mi a helyzet ? Hogy mostohagyerek vagy ? Egy fattyú ? - és megállva Jeremy padjánál egy mozdulattal lesöpörte a fiú füzeteit és ceruzáit a földre.

Miért kellett ?!

Jeremy beharapta az ajkát és érezte hogy forróság borítja el az arcát a tehetetlen, vissza fojtott dühtől.  
\- Nahát hogy elvörösödött ! - vihogta egy lány a táblánál.  
\- Csak nem estél zavarba, te kretén ? - lépett Jeremyhez egy kövér fiú.  
\- Naná, hogy zavarba jött, hiszen talán még nem is tudja mostohagyerek e avagy sem ? Kínos ez neki ! - magyarázta Clark nevetve.  
Jeremy lehajtotta a fejét és szinte reszketett a tudattól, hogy nem mert szembe szállni Clarkkal és bandájával. A sírás fojtogatta.

Csak ne lássák a könnyeket !

\- Hé, nézzétek már reszket is ! - mondta Mike.  
\- Biztos megint tele a gatyája tőlünk ! - bólintott Tommy.  
\- Connels, válaszolj már te fattyú ! Hozzád beszélünk ! Berezeltél vagy mi ?! - nézett Jeremy szemeibe Clark. Jeremy kócos hajtincsei mögül nézett farkasszemet a fiúval. Akinek tekintetében csak a kegyetlenséget látta.

Milyen gonosz...

\- Nem...- felelte végül bátortalanul.  
\- Hazudsz ! Te mindig berezelsz ! - vágott a szavába Clark és a mellette álló kövér fiú szaporán bólogatni kezdett.  
\- Fogadjunk, mindjárt el is kezdi a sírást ! - feszített a húrt a szőke Mary, aki a padjából figyelte az eseményeket.  
Clark még jobban Jeremy szemébe nézett. Jeremy már-már úgy érezte ellát az agyáig is és minél inkább igyekezett kerülni a fiú tekintetét, az annál jobban nézett rá.  
\- Aha...már könnyezik is ! - állapította meg Clark, Jeremy ekkor már nem tudta tovább elviselni ezt.

Elég !

Felpattant és kirohant a tanteremből. Még hallotta ahogy Clark gúnyosan kacagva utána kiáltott.  
\- Hiába futsz el te kibaszott fattyú, úgyis kikészítünk !


	15. Esőcseppek

Jeremy a folyosó végébe szaladt és egy ablakmélyedésben húzta meg magát. 

Nem akarok itt lenni !

Ahogy kibámult az ablakon, látta hogy milyen nagyon rossz idő van. Az iskola udvarán nagy tócsák csillogtak, az eső pedig még mindig esett. A fiú az ablaküveghez nyomta forró homlokát és szomorúan nézte a komor kinti időjárást. Nagyon szeretett volna az erdőbe menni iskola után, de az eső és a sár miatt ez lehetetlen volt. Lépteket hallott a háta mögött, de nem fordult meg.   
\- Jó reggelt Jeremy ! - hallotta meg Mrs. Jackins hangját és a tanárnő a fiú vállára tette a kezét. Jeremy össze rezzent és hátra fordult.  
\- Jó reggelt. - köszönt halkan.  
Mrs. Jackins nézett rá kérdőn és Jeremy talán nem tudta jól elrejteni az érzelmeit. Az előbb történt incidens miatt még mindig zaklatott volt.  
\- Hogy vagy ? - érdeklődött kedvesen Mrs. Jackins.

Hogy kellene lennem ?!

\- Sehogy. - bámulta tovább az ablakot Jeremy.  
\- Sehogy ? - lepődött meg Mrs. Jackins és a mosoly eltűnt az arcáról. Jeremy gondterhelten felsóhajtott, de nem fűzött hozzá semmit a megjegyzéséhez.  
\- Hiányzik a régi iskolád Dallasban ? - kíváncsiskodott együtt érzően a tanárnő. 

Dehogy !

Jeremynek egyáltalán nem hiányzott a dallasi állami középiskolája ahol eddig tanult. Ott is szembesült a kiközösítéssel és az előítéletekkel. A Hazellel történő beszélgetéseket leszámítva, ott sem történt vele sok jó és a lány elköltözésével minden értelmét vesztette.  
\- Nem. - mondta mereven és dacosan.   
\- Mi a baj Jeremy ? - kérdezte a tanárnő, de Jeremy erre sem felelt. Túl sok keserűség gyűlt össze benne most is, úgy érezte senki, még a fiatal tanárnő sem értené meg akárhogy magyarázná. Ezért inkább nem is szólalt meg. És ezzel túl ment Mrs. Jackins tűrőképességén is.  
\- Nem felelsz ? Hát jó, akkor én beszélek. Tegnap Mr. Hyett felhívott telefonon és mondott pár dolgot a legutóbbi beszélgetésetekről. Aztán reggel ide adott nekem egy papírt, amire te magad írtad fel a szót hogy származás. Meg tudod magyarázni ? - Mrs. Jackins karba tett kézzel várt a válaszra. Jeremy elsápadt, bár belül számított erre a kérdésre. 

Túl szép lett volna, ha Mr. Hyett figyelmét nem kelti fel amit a papírra írtam. Persze rögtön informálta is erről Mrs. Jackins-t. 

\- Baj van a szüleiddel ? - találgatózott Mrs. Jackins.  
Jeremyt a sírás fojtogatta. 

Baj...Csak az van velük...

\- Nincs. - mondta végül.  
\- Akkor miért írtad ezt a szót a papírra ? Valaki talán bántott ?   
A tanárnő minden egyes szava egy - egy fájó seb volt a fiú lelkében. Vett egy nagy levegőt hogy vissza szorítsa kitörő könnyeit.  
Tagadj mindent !  
\- Nem. Senki sem bántott. - felelte rekedt hangon és látszott rajta, hogy nagyon terhére van a kérdezősködés.   
\- Senki sem bántott. - ismételte meg hogy nyomatékosítsa a szavait.  
Mrs. Jackins kétkedve nézett rá.  
\- Szerintem ma órák után le kellene ülnünk beszélgetni Jeremy. - ajánlotta.  
A fiú megrémült.  
\- Nem érek rá ! - vágta rá villámgyorsan, de arra nem készült fel hogy a tanárnő ennél is rémesebb felvetést tár elé.  
\- Sejtettem. Akkor a szüleiddel szeretnék beszélni és időpontot egyeztetni személyes találkozóra. Mondd csak, mi is a telefonszámotok ? - vett elő Mrs. Jackins egy kis noteszt a táskájából. Jeremy arcára döbbenet költözött és homloka verítékes lett. Fejében csapongtak a gondolatok, csak ezt ne, mindennek vége ha beszél velük !

Nem teheti, ez lehetetlen !

\- Nos, mi a telefonszámotok ? - kérdezte ismét Mrs. Jackins.   
Jeremy torka össze szorult, nem adhatja meg az otthoni számukat ! Azt nem !   
\- Előbb beszélnem kell velük, dolgoznak mindketten, nem tudom mikor van idejük. - dadogta zavartan és hihetetlennek érezte ezt a kifogását, de Mrs. Jackins, a fiú legnagyobb meglepetésére bólintott.  
\- Rendben. Hát akkor holnapra kérlek beszélj velük, nem szeretnék rájuk törni. Majd jelentkezem ! - mondta és éppen ekkor szólalt meg a tanórát jelző csengő.   
\- Menj az osztályodba Jeremy ! - tette hozzá még Mrs. Jackins és elindult a tanári szoba felé.   
Jeremy nem tudta most mit tegyen. Nem szólhat a szüleinek, ha kiderülne, hogy az iskolában is bajok vannak vele, abból nagyon nagy veszekedések lennének. De ha hazudik a tanárnőnek, annak is beláthatatlan következményei lesznek, hiszen előbb-utóbb úgyis minden kiderül. Tanácstalan volt és semmi ésszerű nem jutott az eszébe.  
Egész nap nem tudott figyelni semmire. Fojtogatta a döntésének súlya, alig várta hogy vége legyen a tanításnak és haza mehessen. Mikor végre haza ért csodálkozva látta, hogy senki sincs a házban. A ház üresen kongott, csendes félhomály lengte be a szobákat. Jeremy végig járta a földszintet és alig hitte el hogy tényleg ő ért haza elsőnek. Ilyen ritkán szokott megesni, általában az anyja már otthon van, mire haza ér az iskolából.   
Ez fura...  
Elrakta táskáját és leült a konyhában. A délutáni sápadt fény be - be villant az ablakon, bár kicsit még szemerkélt az eső, de előbukkant a nap is a felhők közül, igaz meleget nem adott, de a sugarai szolgáltak némi világossággal.   
Jeremy igyekezett kiélvezni a nyugtató csendet. Fejét a konyha asztalra hajtotta és hallgatta a szélben hajlongó fák suttogását az erdő felől. Barna szemei lecsukódtak a fáradtságtól és már - már elaludt, mikor csapódott a bejárati ajtó. Felkapta a fejét és körbepillantott a konyhában. Hallotta a nappali felől a neszezéseket, így felállt a székről és kinézett. Anyja érkezett haza.  
\- Szia anya. - köszöntötte anyját Jeremy félénken. Sosem tudta, anyja milyen hangulatban érkezett haza. Most sem volt túl jó Mrs. Connels kedve, mert nem is köszönt vissza, csak biccentett.  
\- Jeremy, már itthon is vagy ? - és felakasztotta a kabátját a fogasra.  
\- Igen. - mondta a fiú. Mrs. Connels nem kérdezett többet, amint lerakta a táskáját és kibújt a cipőjéből, rögtön a munkájába kezdett. Jeremy tudta, hogy most kell elmondani a tényt, miszerint tanárnője beszélni akar vele és az apjával. De a lábai mintha ólomból lettek volna, nehezen engedelmeskedtek és félelemmel töltötte el az egész. Halkan belépkedett a nappaliba, ahol anyja az asztalon körmölt valamit. Megállt nem messze a nőtől és dobogó szívvel igyekezett össze gyűjteni a bátorságát hogy beszéljen. Mrs. Connels észrevette hogy fia figyeli.  
\- Mit akarsz ? - nézett fel türelmetlenül.   
Jeremy pedig belekezdett, bár hangja jól hallhatóan reszketett.

El kell mondanom neki !

\- Az egyik tanárnő, Mrs. Jackins beszélni szeretne veled és apával. - mondta gyorsan és megkönnyebbült, hogy végre túl van az egészen, bár a következményeket még nem ismerte.  
Mrs. Connels értetlenül pislogott.  
\- És minek akar velünk beszélni ?   
\- Nem...nem tudom...- rázta meg a fejét bizonytalanul Jeremy.  
\- Nem tudod ? Ne viccelj ! Valami rosszat csináltál ? - kérdezte az anyja.  
\- Nem. - tiltakozott Jeremy.  
\- Akkor meg mégis mit akar ? - csattant fel ingerülten az anyja.  
Jeremy elvörösödött és alig jött ki hang a torkán. A szíve őrült iramban lüktetett, majd ki szakadt a mellkasából. A szája cserepes lett és kicsit szédült is.  
\- Szerinte valami baj van velem...- nyögte ki végül.  
Anyja szemei tágra nyíltak és egy percig értelmezte a hallottakat, aztán felháborodottan kikelt magából.  
\- Ez ragyogó ! Nekem nincs időm holmi üldözési mániás tanárnőre ! Nyakamon az új munka ! Vagy azt akarod hogy innen is elbocsássanak ? - mérgelődött.  
\- Nem akarom, de ha nem működtök együtt vele, a tanárnő be vonja az igazgatót is. - védekezett Jeremy és minden ereje elhagyta.  
\- Miért nem tudsz normálisan viselkedni ?! Úgy mint a többi gyerek ! - anyja vádlóan nézett rá.

Szeretnék...

Jeremy lesütötte a tekintetét.  
\- Sajnálom...- mondta alig hallhatóan.  
\- Sokra megyek vele. És mégis, elárulod mi bajod van ? - dünnyögött Mrs. Connels ölébe ejtett kezekkel.   
Jeremy egyik lábáról a másikra állt és nem tudta elmesélje e, mi történt az igazgatóval és a reggeli beszélgetést Mrs. Jackins-el. Végül úgy döntött röviden elmondja anyjának. Lassan össze szedte magát és halkan beszélni kezdett.


	16. Mindent rólam

\- Szóval te valami baromságot írtál a papírra, ezt meglátták a tanárok és ezért kellene most nekem beszélnem velük ?! - vonta fel gúnyosan a szemöldökét Mrs. Connels.  
Jeremy úgy érezte anyja tekintete felnyársalja, levegőt is alig kapott az idegességtől.  
\- Igen. - bólintott.  
\- Hát ez óriási ! Mintha nem lenne egyéb bajom, még itt van ez is...Bár szó mi szó, tényleg furcsán viselkedsz, nem csodálkozom hogy a tanárok is észre veszik. Te vagy a legfurcsább gyerek, akivel valaha találkoztam. - jegyezte meg halkan az asszony.  
Jeremy felkapta a fejét.  
\- Mesélsz nekem a gyermekkoromról ? - kérdezte reménykedve. Sokszor akarta már erre megkérni a szüleit, de nem merte. 

Kérlek !

\- Nem tudom meséljek e a régi dolgokról. Szerintem nem vezet semmi jóra ez a fajta nosztalgiázás, de ha nagyon akarod, legyen. - legyintett kelletlenül Mrs. Connels. Jeremy gyorsan leült a fotelbe és izgatottan várta, hogy anyja bele kezdjen. Alig hitte el, hogy anyja ilyen egyszerűen bele ment a mesélésbe. A korai évei mindig fekete lyukként keresztezték az életét, pedig csak az igazságot szerette volna tudni.A nő vett egy nagy levegőt és megszólalt. A hangja egyáltalán nem volt vidám, sötét felhők gyülekeztek az arcán.  
\- Régen történt. Több mint tizenöt éve. Apáddal a kapcsolatunk egy gyerekkori szerelem volt, egy iskolába jártunk, aztán érettségi után fiatal fejjel összeköltöztünk, pár hónappal később össze házasodtunk. Nem terveztünk még gyereket, egyetemet, jó állást, karriert akartunk. Fehér kerítéses házat, zöld gyeppel és medencével...A gyerek csak azután szerepelt volna a terveinkben...Mrs. Connels elhallgatott és megcsóválta a fejét. Látszott rajta, hogy újra éli a múlt minden egyes pillanatát. Jeremy keserűen elmosolyodott.  
\- És akkor jöttem én, igaz ?  
\- Igen. A terhességem teljesen váratlanul ért minket. Nagyon fiatalok voltunk, nem így akartuk. Apáddal éjszakákat átbeszélgettünk arról, megtartsunk e. Végül úgy döntöttünk ha már úton vagy gyere közénk. Egy hideg és esős februári este jöttél a világra. És bár nagyon nem tudtunk mit kezdeni veled, na meg a helyzettel, igyekeztünk mégis megfelelő környezetet biztosítani neked. De nehéz volt. Minden felborult, a szép terveinket sorra elmosta a pénztelenség. Egy darabig apád szüleinél laktunk, aztán egy kis lakást béreltünk Dallas belvárosában. Apád abba hagyta az egyetemi tanulmányait és beállt egy kávézóba pincérnek, másodállásban meg újságot hordott, míg én veled voltam itthon. Azok az első hónapok nagyon nehezek voltak. Pokoliak. Talán ezért is van az, hogy nem született testvéred. Sírós csecsemő voltál. És nem akartad abba hagyni. Folyton üvöltöttél, hangosan és kíméletlenül. Mintha mindig fájna valamid. Semmi sem használt, és mi egyre fásultabbak, életuntabbak lettünk. Tizenöt hónapos korodig egy éjszakát sem aludtunk át és már a reményt is elvesztettük hogy ez valaha jobb lehet. Akkor aztán minden megváltozott. A sírás rohamok elmaradtak és olyan lettél mint a többi átlagos kisgyerek. Játszottál, aludtál és mi kezdtünk megnyugodni. Látni az alagút végét. Rövidesen én is dolgozni kezdtem és örökre búcsút mondtam az egyetemi álmaimnak...  
Mrs. Connels a szeméhez kapott és mintha egy könnycseppet törölt volna le onnan. Jeremy meg sem tudott szólalni, csak vádlást és megbánást érzett anyja szavaiban. Egy nem kívánt, problémás gyerek volt.

Valahogy mindig is így sejtettem...

Keserűség lett úrrá rajta, a torkát a sírás kaparta, anyja pedig folytatta.  
\- Három éves korod környékén komoly baleseted volt. Apád nem volt otthon, én pedig bele feledkeztem a munkába. Te fent játszottál az emeleten és valahogy kinyitottad lépcsők elé szerelt biztonsági ajtót. Hangos ordítást hallottam és mire oda rohantam, te már a lépcsősor alján feküdtél eszméletlenül. Azonnal mentőt hívtam és kórházba kerültél. Aggódtunk érted. Napokig súlyos volt az állapotod és sokáig lábadoztál. De talán nem gyógyultál meg teljesen máig sem. Talán amiatt az ostoba baleset miatt vagy olyan amilyen...Nem is tudom milyen....  
Jeremy elgondolkodott a hallottak felett. Szülei sohasem említették ezt a sok éve történt balesetet és nem értett egyet anyjával, aki szerint a viselkedése ennek tudható be.  
\- Lehet hogy baleset ért, de nem emiatt vagyok furcsa...- jelentette ki.  
Anyja csodálkozva pillantott rá.  
\- Akkor mégis mi miatt ? Egyáltalán nem vagy olyan, mint amilyennek lenned kellene. Ilyen voltál Dallasban is és ilyen vagy itt is ! Kívülálló, és nem igazán értem hogy miért ! Sosem hívod ide az iskolai barátaidat...  
\- Mert talán nincsenek is barátaim ! - vágott közbe Jeremy elcsukló hangon és Clark Gibson, meg a többiek gúnyos mosolya jelent meg a szemei előtt.  
\- Sosem hallgatsz zenét, sosem mesélsz az iskolában töltött napjaidról, sosem mondod melyik lány tetszik neked, sosem jársz el. Ha nem az az átkozott baleset az oka, akkor mégis mi a franc a problémád Jeremy ?! - fakadt ki Mrs. Connels és szemében a tehetetlenség szikrái táncoltak.  
Zene, lányok, szórakozás...Mind - mind ismeretlen fogalmak voltak Jeremy számára. Ő csak a magányt és kiközösítést ismerte, a megvető pillantásokat, a csúfolódó tetteket és szavakat. A fájdalmat, amikre csak színes rajzai adtak enyhülést. Könnyek kezdték marni a szemét. Lázadó könnyek.  
\- Sosem kérdezitek, nem kérdeztek semmit, ezért hát nem beszélek ! Minek mondjam, ha úgysem érdekel titeket ?! Mit mondjak, ha süket fülekre találok ?!  
Jeremy érezte, hogy anyja nem érti meg és igazságtalan vele szemben, Mrs. Connels azonban meg volt győződve az igazáról.  
\- Apád és én folyton csak érted dolgozunk, szóval ne mondd azt hogy minket nem érdekel, mi van veled ! - emelte fel a hangját.  
\- És az állandó veszekedéseitek ? Azzal ártotok a legtöbbet ! Ha tudnátok, mennyire fáj nekem amikor minden nap bántjátok egymást ! - Jeremy elfordított a fejét, hogy anyja ne lássa a szeméből erőszakosan utat törő forró könnyeket. Nem akarta hogy gyengének higgye.  
\- Mi nem veszekedünk, csak néha össze szólalkozunk. Megesik olykor. És nem mondom hogy nincsenek a házasságunkban hullámvölgyek, de eddig mindet sikerült helyre hozni. Te nem tudod mi az a veszekedés... - morgolódott az anyja.

Tévedsz !

Jeremy végig törölte könnyes és izzadt arcát. Fáradtnak és gyengének érezte magát. A ruhái teljesen rámelegedtek. Anyja annyi dolgot zúdított rá, hogy fájni kezdett a feje a sok gondolattól, amit ezek okoztak.  
\- De tudom mi az. Amit reggel és este csináltok! És amit sokszor napközben is ! Mrs. Connels fejcsóválva nézett fiára. Szánalom és közöny egyszerre volt a szemeiben.  
\- Na most már elég ebből Jeremy ! Sok a munkám és nem érek rá egész délután a te nyafogásodat hallgatni ! - húzta el a száját, majd ismét a munkájához fordult, jelezve hogy befejezte a beszélgetést. 

Anya ne csináld...

Jeremy szaporán kapkodva a levegőt, kiszáradt, cserepes szájjal ült ott és nem hitte el, hogy anyja már lezárta az egész témát. Pedig így volt. A fojtogató csendben csak a tolla kopogása és sercegése hallatszott, ahogy a papírra írt.  
\- És mit mondjak Mrs. Jackinsnek ? - törte meg a némaságot egy idő múlva Jeremy. Anyja előbb értetlenül nézett fel, aztán megvilágosodott az arca.  
\- Természetesen beszélek vele ! Hívjon fel, vagy jöjjön erre egy délután ! - felelt és ismét betűket kanyarított a papírlapra.  
Jeremy biccentett és összeszorított szájjal, üveges szemekkel indult az emeletre. Elege volt mindenből, az igazság, múltját illetően fájdalmasan, késként hasított belé. Anyja ráadásul azt hiszi hogy őrült és szinte lehetetlen meggyőzni az ellenkezőjéről. Sőt, még csak nem is érzi hibásnak magát semmiért sem.  
Jeremy a szobájába érve pár lépés után eldöntötte, hogy nem érdeklik a tócsák, sem a szemerkélő eső, elmegy az erdőbe. És rajzolni fog. Annyi minden bántotta, hogy lelke csordultig megtelt a hazugságokkal, igazságtalanságokkal, gonoszságokkal és a kérdésekkel. 

Hogy mi a problémám ?! Számít az valakinek ?!

Kimászott az ablakon és már futott is az erdő felé. Sietősen rótta a métereket, mintha valami üldözte volna. És talán így is volt. Hajtotta az elkeseredés, a végtelen bánat. Ahogy ismét a megszokott fák és bokrok között lehetett, kicsit nyugodtabbnak érezte magát. És ismét rajzolhatott. Papírra vethette a szomorúságát. Legalábbis akkor úgy érezte és tucatnyi fehér papírlap lett tele mások számára talán érthetetlen ábrákkal. Ezáltal kicsit könnyebbnek érezte magát, mintha minden rossz egy szempillantás alatt eltávolodott volna.  
Mikor minden papírját tele rajzolta és krétái is elkoptak, csak leült és összekuporodva bámulta a horizonton eltűnő sápadt fényű napot. A távoli főútról hallotta egy motor felzúgását, a házak felől valaki gondtalan nevetését és lassan visszazökkent a valóságosság vágányára.  
Ismét eszébe jutottak szülei veszekedései, Clark és a többiek gonoszkodásai és a múlt ami most már égő sebként mart a lelkébe. Úgy fájt, mint minden erőltetett lélegzetvétele. Végig nézett a földön szerte - szét heverő rajzokon, az erős színeken, a néha félelmetesnek ható képeken és egyszerre forró, egyszerre hideg lázadás költözött belé.  
Az nem lehet, hogy így kell leélnie az életét, mások által megalázottan, minden pillanatban gúnyos szempárok kereszt tüzében, durva tréfák áldozataként, megbénultan és némán! Az nem lehet hogy élete első pillanatától kezdve csak a magány kísérje társként ! 

Nem lehet ! 

Felpattant a földről és szemeit még mindig mereven a rajzokon tartotta, majd fogott egy földön fekvő korhadt fadarabot és dühösen hajította teljes erejéből egy több száz éves fa törzsének. Aztán ismét és megint csak. Halk, ropogó zaj hallatszott az ágak között, aztán csend lett. Keserves és magányos harc volt ez talán saját magával is, hiszen naponta gyarapodó, kínzó fájdalmai voltak. Parázsló érzések és már elég volt a legkisebb megjegyzés, gúnyolódás, máris tüzes sebként égették belülről. És erre a szenvedésre talán nem is volt gyógyszer...Nem tudta hogyan kezelni...  
Újra könnyek jelentek meg Jeremy szemében, ahogy magából kikelve ordította az erdőnek.  
\- Nem fogtok örökké kicsúfolni ! Nem fogtok örökké megalázni ! 

Nem...

A hangja visszhangként szárnyalta keresztül a lombokat. Jeremy az izgalomtól kimelegedve és reszketve nézett fel a fák maga ágai közé.  
\- Mert mindennek eljön az ideje...- suttogta még és krétaporos kezei ökölbe szorultak.


	17. Merülés

Testnevelés óra. Jeremy talán ezt a tantárgyat gyűlölte legjobban. Mr. Cross a testnevelés tanár nem csak hogy szigorú volt, de előszeretettel alázta meg a tanulókat, akik szerinte nem megfelelően teljesítettek. Számára csak a Clark Gibson féle sportolók számítottak igazán. Jeremy mindig idegesen dobogó szívvel vett részt ezeken az órákon.  
Azon a testnevelés órán sem érzett másként, különösen hogy az iskola földszintjén lévő úszómedencéhez mentek.  
\- Mai órán fejest fogtok ugrani ! - jelentette be a tanár.  
\- Én kezdem ! - tolt mindenkit félre durván Clark. Gyorsan felmászott az ugródeszkára és csodás fejest ugrott. Mikor kijött a vízből Mr. Cross elismerősen bólogatott, a lányok elé szaladtak gratulálni és némelyik fiú barátságosan megveregette a hátát.  
Jeremy nem csinált semmit, tartott közelebb menni a többiekhez, inkább a medence szélénél álldogálva nézte a fodrozódó víztükröt, miközben az osztálytársak sorra ugrottak.  
\- Hé Connels, te még nem ugrottál ! - ordított rá Clark egy idő múlva és Mr. Crossra pillantott, aki helyeselni kezdett.  
\- Igaz is, menj fel és ugorj, senki sem maradhat ki, mindenkinek ugrania kell ! - utasította a fiút a férfi, majd elindult a folyosó felé, ahol egyik kollégája várta.  
Jeremy kiszáradt torokkal pillantott az ugróállványra. Számára nagyon magasnak tűnt és valahogy mindig is félt a magasságtól. 

Nem akarom ezt csinálni...

\- Na Connels, ne bámulj már így. Takarodj fel ugrani ! - lépett hozzá röhögve Clark és lökött rajta egyet.

Átkozott...

\- Így van, menj és ugorj, különben beárulunk Crossnál ! - mondta kárörvendően egy fiú. Jeremy nem tudott mást tenni, lassú léptekkel indult a medence felé, majd fel az ugródeszka lépcsőin. Közben átkozta magát. Hiszen nem rég még bosszút esküdött Clark és a többi gyerek ellen, megfogadta hogy véget vet a szenvedéseknek és most mégis gyáva módon szó nélkül tette amit Clark mondott. Mint valami programozott robot.  
Mikor az ugródeszkára ért és kilépett a szélére, lenézett. A magasságtól hányingere támadt. Az összes osztály társa a medence szélén állt és nevetett.  
\- Ugorj le te gyáva kutya ! - kiabált Tommy és Mike.  
Jeremy tett még egy lépést és már teljesen a deszka szélén állt. Érezte, hogy izzad a tenyere és az izgalom késként hasítja fel mindenét.  
\- Na ugorj már, mert felmegyek és magam löklek le ! - mondta Clark és tett pár lépést az ugródeszka irányába, hogy szándéka komolynak tűnjon. Ettől Jeremynek vér szökött az arcába és végső elkeseredésében hirtelen mozdulattal leugrott.  
Az agya teljesen üres volt amikor megtette, nem gondolkodott, mert nem is tudott. Hassal esett a medencébe, szeme, szája tele lett a medence erősen fertőtlenített vizével. Mikor kibukkant a vízből, köhögött és torkát marta a víz, gyomra majd szét szakadt a fájdalomtól. Remegő lábakkal mászott ki a medencéből. Mindenki rajta nevetett. Megint ez a nevetés. Hogy gyűlölöm hallgatni őket !  
\- Béna ugrás volt ! - mondta Mary gúnyosan.  
\- Be kell vallani Connels, hogy te egy beszari kis féreg vagy. Nem is tudom, miért élsz egyáltalán...- vágta Jeremy arcába a szavakat kíméletlenül Clark, miközben nem titkolt undorral vizslatta Jeremyt. Majd Mr. Cross belépett az ajtón és az óra folytatódott.  
A tanóra véget értével mindenki gyorsan zuhanyzott, öltözött és rohant is tovább, kivéve Jeremyt. Aki alig várta, hogy egyedül maradhasson. Ott állt fürdőnadrágban, fogvacogva és Clark szavai még mindig visszhangzottak a fülében. Az idő megszűnt létezni számára, kizárta a külvilágot, megfagyott benne minden.  
Talán három-négy óra is volt már, mikor az aznapi ügyeletes tanár, Mrs. Jackins arra járt hogy ellenőrizze, minden rendben van e és hogy bezárja az ajtókat. Hallotta hogy csöpög a csap a zuhanyzóban, ezért benézett. Megdöbbent, mikor meglátta a fiút.  
Mrs. Jackins mint mindig most is megtalált...  
\- Jeremy te még itt vagy ? - kérdezte ámulva, de Jeremy nem felelt.  
\- Történt valami igaz ? - kérdezte a tanárnő és belépett a helyiségbe. Cipői idegesítően kopogtak a sárga padlón. Jeremy tekintetét kereste, de a fiú elfordított a fejét.  
\- Nem. - válaszolta közönyösen Jeremy.  
Mrs. Jackins már tudta hogy ezt fogja felelni, hogy tagad, hogy nem beszél, hogy nem tudni mire gondol igazából, mik játszódnak le benne. És kétségbe eséssel töltötte el a dolog.  
\- Miért állsz itt ? Nem fázol ? - érdeklődött a tanárnő és végigpillantott a hidegtől reszkető fiún.  
\- Jól vagyok. - sóhajtotta Jeremy és vizes hajtincsei alól mereven nézte a zuhanyzó szaporán csepegő csapját.  
\- Öltözz fel ! - kérte szelíden Mrs. Jackins és Jeremy felé nyújtotta a fiú padon heverő ruháit. Jeremy elvette a holmikat, de mégsem mozdult, nem kezdett öltözni.  
\- Beszéltél a szüleiddel ? - érdeklődött hirtelen a tanárnő.  
\- Igen, de nem tudom mikor érnek rá, nem mondták...- vágott gyorsan közbe Jeremy, hol a zuhany csapját, hol a padlót nézve.  
Mrs. Jackins a fejét csóválta.  
\- Ez furcsa...Már hogy nem üzentek, nem mondtak semmit. És hogy sosem érnek rá. Mondd meg őszintén, átadtad nekik, hogy szeretnék találkozni velük ? - vonta kérdőre Jeremyt a tanárnő.  
Jeremy arcát pír lepte el.  
Miért nem hisz nekem ?!  
\- Nem hazudok ! - jelentette ki elszántan és olyan hevesen lépett arrébb, hogy a lábánál lévő fapad hangosan neki ütődött a lemez öltöző szekrényeknek.  
\- Én nem mondtam ilyet Jeremy. De akkor is beszélnem kell velük. - jelentette ki Mrs. Jackins.  
Jeremy a csempéknek dőlt és egy másodpercre megadóan lecsukta a szemeit. Túl fáradtnak érezte magát, hogy vitába szálljon a tanárnővel.  
\- Talán holnap levelet küldök, de az is lehet hogy ellátogatok hozzátok, rendben ? - fontolgatta tanácstalanul Mrs. Jackins. Jeremy bólogatott és ujjai a zuhanykabin kilincsét fogták.  
\- Te pedig öltözz fel és menj haza Jeremy ! - tette még hozzá a tanárnő mielőtt elhagyta volna az öltözőt.  
Az ajtóból még vissza nézett, de Jeremy ugyanúgy állt ott, mint pár másodperccel ezelőtt. Kezeiben ruháit szorongatva, csuromvizes hajjal és kipirult arcán megfejthetetlen kifejezéssel. Mintha nem is hallotta volna a tanárnő előbbi mondatát.  
\- Menj haza, későre jár. - ismételte meg Mrs. Jackins és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.


End file.
